Szablon:Nowe Życie/11-20
Kiedy weszliśmy do szkoły, zostało jeszcze dziewięć minut do początku lekcji. Nic: To ja chyba pójdę poszukać Violi, dobra? Muszę z nią pogadać. - posłałam mu szeroki, wesoły uśmiech Lys: Okej, nie wnikam. To ja też idę zobaczyć się z Arminem. Chciałam odejść, ale chłopak chwycił mnie delikatnie za rękę, więc się odwróciłam. Ten schylił się powoli ku mnie i cicho szepnął mi do ucha: Lys: Dzisiaj po szkole, pamiętaj. - odchylił się spoglądając mi w oczy; Stałam jak sparaliżowana pod jego spojrzeniem, takim uważnym i ciepłym. Patrzyłam w jego piękne, dwukolorowe tęczówki jak w obrazek i nie zorientowałam się nawet, co się dzieje. Lys ponownie się nade mną pochylił i... złożył na moich ustach pocałunek. Był taki cudowny, po prostu piękny, nie mogłam się oprzeć. Oddałam mu go ze zdwojoną siłą, ale zaraz oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Zaczęłam stawać się bordowa, bo z jednej strony byłam uważnie obserwowana przez chłopaka, a z drugiej rozpraszał mnie kpiący wyraz twarzy... Amber, stojącej przy wejściu. O nie! Całe szczęście, że była tam tylko ona, ale i tak wiedziałam, że zaraz wszyscy w szkole będą trąbić o zdarzeniu, które z pewnością rozpuści ta jędza. Nawet nie mam co się łudzić, że zostawi tą scenkę dla siebie... Lys: Przepraszam, ja... Nie wiem, jak to się stało... Wybacz... - przerwał ciszę i tłumaczył się, ale ja bynajmniej, nie byłam na niego zła; Za co? Przecież sama tego chciałam. Nic: Ale za co? To chyba ja ciebie powinnam teraz przepraszać. - spuściłam wzrok Lys: Ale i tak jeszcze raz przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy, obiecuję. - powiedział; Co? Ale ja właśnie chcę, żeby to się stało jeszcze raz! Nic: To ja... Ten... Pójdę poszukać Violetty, em, zobaczymy się na.. Na polskim. - jąkałam się, ale w końcu wydukałam to, co chciałam mu przekazać, i szybciutko podreptałam w stronę wejścia do liceum. Minęłam kilka osób, między innymi Irys, Kim, Klementynę, Nata, Alexego i Armina, z którymi oczywiście się przywitałam. Przytulasem, albo słowem. Nie mogłam znaleźć Violki, więc uznałam, że nie przyszła jeszcze do szkoły. Poszłam do toalety, chciałam trochę poprawić swój wygląd. Stanąwszy przed szerokim na całą szerokość pomieszczenia lustrem, wiszącym nad kilkoma umywalkami, wyjęłam tusz i puder. Rozpoczęłam korektę porannego makijażu, który niestety wymagał tych poprawek. I stałam tak spokojnie, ale coś jak zwykle mi przeszkodziło, przez co o mało nie wsadziłam maskary do oka. A przerwało mi dokładniej nie coś, lecz ktoś. I nie był to nikt inny, niż Amberzyca. Amb: No proszę, proszę. Zaledwie tutaj przylazłaś, i od razu znalazłaś sobie jakiegoś kochasia? - powiedziała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem; Grrr... Schowałam wszystkie kosmetyki, których używałam, by zaraz po tym odpowiedzieć mojej "koleżance". Nic: Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy z tobą. Mam wiele ważniejszych i ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia. A tak nawiązując do twojego pytania, to nie cieszyłabym się tak bardzo na twoim miejscu. - prawie parsknęłam śmiechem widząc jej durną minę; Tępa dzida, nawet nie zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi, więc postanowiłam jej wszystko rozjaśnić. - Ja przynajmniej nie muszę robić z siebie totalnej idiotki, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, jak to robisz ty. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej złośliwie Nie odzywała się przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się, co ma powiedzieć, ale zaraz stała się czerwona, była wściekła, jak sądziłam Amb: Jak śmiesz się do mnie tak odnosić?! - podniosła głos Nic: Amberciu, przestań tak krzyczeć, przecież ja jestem spokojna, nie chciałam cię urazić. - zrobiłam skruszoną, lecz zarazem szyderczą minę Amb: Nie waż się mówić do mnie w ten sposób! Jeszcze tylko raz, a pożałujesz. - musiała wziąć głęboki wdech, z tej wściekłości aż się zapowietrzyła, biedna... - Chociaż wiesz, w sumie to powinnam cię też pochwalić. - co?! - Otóż, masz wielkie szczęście, że nie przywaliłaś się do mojego Kastusia, bo jeśli byś to zrobiła, to łeb bym ci oberwała. Takie malutkie ostrzeżenie. - spojrzała na mnie cynicznie - Ale nie rób sobie żmudnej nadziei, i tak nie odmówię sobie tej przyjemności, jaką jest rozpowiedzenie plotki na twój temat, i tego palanta Lysandra, oczywiście. To było takie romantyczne... - wymówiła patrząc na mnie pobłażliwie Nic: Nie waż się ro... - przerwała mi Amb: Wybacz, ale nie mogę prowadzić z tobą tej, jakże interesującej pogawędki, bo spóźnię się na zajęcia. Chcę tylko ci jeszcze coś zapytać. - nie wiedziałam, o czym ona mówi? - Jaką wymyśliłaś na mnie zemstę? - była rozbawiona - Jak już coś wymyślisz, to koniecznie mi opowiedz, będę mogła się nieźle pośmiać. - umilkła, nie na długo, niestety... - Wychodzę. Może pragniesz pójść pod salę ze mną, co Nicoluś? Nic: Zamknij się! Nie waż się więcej mnie tak nazywać! A co do mojej zemsty, to bądź pewna, niedługo się dowiesz, co dla ciebie wymyśliłam. Nie pozbierasz się po tym, jestem pewna. Pozdrawiam. - uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, przeszłam obok niej szturchając ją całkiem mocno w ramię, i wyszłam. Pod klasę przyszłam nadal podbuzowana moim kiblowym konfliktem. Od razu o moim nastroju zorientowała się Rozalia i jak zwykle od razu zaczęła drążyć, co się dzieje. Roz: Hejo! Jak po dzisiejszej nocce? Śpiąca? - była rozpromieniona - Zaraz, zaraz. Dobra, mów, co się dzieje. - widząc moją minę, która wyrażała, że chcę właśnie powiedzieć coś w stylu "Wszystko w porządku", albo "Nieważne", dodała - I weź mi tu nie ściemniaj. - ostrzegła srogo Nic: No jak to co? Co mogło się stać? Amber się stała. - wyrzuciłam Roz: O co poszło? Nic: No weź mnie nie załamuj. Przecież wiesz, że ona nie potrzebuje niczego szczególnego, żeby rozpocząć aferę. No dobra, opowiem ci. W... - dzwonek! Całe szczęście. Weszliśmy do sali, z Rozą usiadłyśmy w drugiej ławce od ściany tak, żeby można było w spokoju poplotkować. Roz: Dokończ, chcę wiedzieć o co znowu się do ciebie przywaliła. - westchnęłam Nic: Dzisiaj spotkałam Lysa, idąc do szkoły. - przerwałam, jak miałam jej to opowiedzieć? Roz: I? Co dalej? Co się potem stało? Nic: No i, poszliśmy razem do szkoły... - znowu urwałam w pół zdania Roz: Możesz się tak nie zacinać? Trochę trudno mi cokolwiek zrozumieć, skoro robisz takie przerwy. Nic: O-okej. Na czym... A, tak. Przyszliśmy na teren liceum i, i Lys mnie pocałował. - powiedziawszy to, spuściłam wzrok; Dziewczyna się nie odzywała jakiś czas, więc podniosłam na nią wzrok; Siedziała wpatrując się we mnie z wytrzeszczonymi gałami. Nic: Wszystko widziała ta idiotka. I w łazience zaczęła coś tam pieprzyć, że to wszystkim rozgada, żebym trzymała się z daleka od jej Kastunia. - "Kastunia" wzięłam w cudzysłów - I chrzaniła coś o tej zemście. Ona myśli, że ja nic nie mam. Myli się, krowa, bardzo się myli. Roz: Oj, nie martw się nią tak bardzo. Staraj się ją ignorować, tak ja na przykład ja. - pocieszała mnie; I teraz mnie coś zaciekawiło Nic: Roza, powiedz, dlaczego ona właśnie do ciebie nie ma żadnych wątów, nie czepia się tak ciebie? - ciekawość wzięła górę Roz: No dobra, kiedyś i tak byś się dowiedziała. Kiedyś, jak jeszcze się tu dopiero przeprowadziłam, wiesz, nikogo nie znałam. Miałam ze dwanaście lat, a już pierwszego dnia na spacerze spotkałam jakąś dziewczynę. I była nią właśnie Amber. Wtedy jeszcze nie miała swojej świty, była normalna, przyjacielska. - nie mogłam w to, co właśnie usłyszałam - Zakumplowałyśmy się od razu. - teraz to oczy o mało nie wypadły mi z orbit, a Roza widząc moją minę, powiedziała - Tak, wiem, że to niewiarygodne. Że przyjaźniłam się z Amber, ale ona wtedy była zupełnie inna. Przyjacielska, miła, pomocna. Czemu miałabym jej nie polubić? Nic: To... To co się z nią stało, że teraz jest, jaka jest? Dziewczyna już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale naszą pogawędkę przerwał nauczyciel. Naucz: Rozalio, Nicolo, skoro macie tak dużo do powiedzenia przez całą lekcję, to może zechciałybyście zastąpić mnie w prowadzeniu zajęć. - spojrzał na nas srogo Nic: N-nie. Przepraszamy. - powiedziałam udając skruszony głos i robiąc minę nr. 6 - niewinna, śliczna dziewczynka Koleś już chciał ponownie coś tam gadać na temat jakichś tam rodzajów zdań, lecz moja koleżanka nie dała mu tego zrobić. Roz: A ja bardzo chętnie. - wszyscy w klasie, włączając w to mnie i pana Boltona, popatrzyli na wstającą właśnie Rozalię z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna podeszła do tablicy z wielkim uśmiechem. Stanęła przodem do uczniów i rozpoczęła: Roz: Witajcie. Nazywam się Rozalia Doris i dzisiaj będę waszą nauczycielką. - sparodiowała głos nauczyciela - Dzisiejszą lekcję poświęcimy na przedstawienie się sobie. - polonista siedział przy biurku trzymając się za łeb, ale zaraz wstał i skierował się w stronę pustej ławki na końcu, kręcąc głową z załamaną miną. "Tak jest, Rozuś, oby tak dalej!" - chciałam jej krzyknąć I tak lekcja minęła nam na przedstawianiu się sobie w stylu: "Mam na imię Nicola i lubię gruz" albo "Nazywam się Kastiel Świszczydupa i używam tamponów", z których mieliśmy niezłą beke, a polonista chyba dostał nerwicy, lub doznał załamania nerwowego, wnioskując z tego, że cały ten czas nie odzywał się, ani nie reagował na kolejne "przedstawienia" klasowe. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek pan Bolton natychmiast wstał i z prędkością światła przeszedł, a właściwie przebiegł przez pomieszczenie i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Oby sobie niczego nie zrobił... Wyszłyśmy na korytarz. Nic: Roza, poczekaj! - krzyknęłam za nią, a ta zatrzymała i odwróciła się - Możesz mi opowiedzieć to, co zaczęłaś? Ta chwilę stała tak, nie wiedząc o co cho, ale po chwili wszystko jej się rozjaśniło. Roz: Pewnie. Chodź, usiądziemy. - pociągnęła mnie na dziedzińcową ławeczkę - Tak jak mówiłam, kolegowałam się z Amber. I już doskonale wiesz, że kocha się w Kastielu. - potaknęłam - Wtedy również za nim szalała. W końcu nie mogła znieść faktu, że on nie zwraca na nią uwagi. A ten już w wieku trzynastu lat spotykał się różnymi dziewczynami - młodszymi, starszymi. Amber miała chyba coś około czternastki, kiedy zaczęła się tak zmieniać. Wymyśliła sobie, że upodobni się do tych lasek, z którymi się widywał. Zmieniła styl, zachowanie, a co za tym szło, w konsekwencji również charakter. Stała się lekceważąca, arogancka, a gdy zorientowała się, że Kastiel nadal nie zwraca na nią uwagi... Nic: Roza? I co zrobiła? Roz: On nie to, że jej nie lubił czy coś, ale chyba po prostu nie była w jego typie. Dwa lata temu, miała piętnaście lat, ona... Wyobraź sobie, że... - nie chciała tego wypluć, a ja byłam coraz bardziej ciekawa - Przyszła do niego, powiedziała, że go kocha i poprosiła, żeby z nią chodził. On odmówił i ją wyśmiał. Nie dawała sobie z tym rady, widziałam to, załamała się. Chciała się zemścić. - westchnęła - Ubzdurała sobie coś, postanowiła, że pójdzie na policję. Nic: Na policję? Ale... Ale po co? Co im powiedziała? Roz: Zeznała... Że wtedy, jak do niego przyszła, że rzucił się na nią... Zeznała, że ją zgwałcił... Nic: Co?! - z moich ust mimowolnie wydobył się głośny krzyk, nie dowierzałam jej słowom Roz: Dokładnie to. Ja nie wiem oczywiście, jak to do końca było, ale prawda jest taka, że przeprowadzili w tej sprawie śledztwo, ale Amber po jakimś czasie wymiękła. Nie mogła już wytrzymać tych przesłuchań, ciągłych zeznań. Za to oskarżenie dostała zawiasy, a Kastiel oczywiście został uniewinniony. Szok! Matko! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała... To znaczy, wiedziałam już, że jest nienormalna i zdolna do wszystkiego, ale to? Skoro była zdolna do zrobienia tego, co mogłaby zrobić, gdyby dowiedziała się, ż uwiodłam Kastiela? Nie, nie wymięknę, nie mogę, bo wtedy na pewno mi już nie odpuści. Kiedy ja rozmyślałam nad moim losem, Rozalia postanowiła kontynuować: Roz: Po tym zdarzeniu wszyscy się od niej odwrócili. Ja także, chociaż było mi bardzo szkoda naszej przyjaźni, i jej. Musiała się dużo nacierpieć, że nie miała już zupełnie nikogo, ale w końcu sama była odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało. Wtedy też jakby zgrała się z tymi dwoma. Li i Charlotte mimo tego wszystkiego, co zrobiła, zakumplowały się i do dzisiaj tworzą paczkę. Amber nadal klei się do Kastiela, ale ten za to, co mu zrobiła, nie chce jej znać. Chyba zrozumiała, że tym oskarżeniem wszystko zniszczyła. Być może Kas by jej w końcu uległ, ale teraz... Nic: Tak, rozumiem. - powiedziałam smutno, bo w sumie po tym, co usłyszałam, było mi jej trochę żel; Nie, stop! To wredna krowa, niech się smaży w piekle, sam jest sobie winna. Nic: Hej, a co z waszą przyjaźnią? Roz: No, ja po te akcji z policją też się od niej odwróciłam. Ale wobec mnie nie jest złośliwa. Chyba przez to, co kiedyś było między nami - czyli przyjaźń. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale czasem, chodź rzadko, ale to zawsze coś, rozmawiam z nią. - spojrzała na mnie - Ale sądząc po twojej minie, nie widziałaś. - uśmiechnęła się - A teraz każdą dziewczynę, która wydaje jej się potencjalnym zagrożeniem, gnębi i tak dalej, dopóki nie przekona się, że ta nie zechce jej go odebrać. Nic: Odebrać? Przecież to chore! Ona nawet a nim nie była, nie jest, nigdy nie będzie, a odstawia takie cyrki?! Roz: Jest tak bardzo w nim zakochana, że to skutkuje już urojeniami... - powiedziała cicho - Nawet Nataniel nie był w stanie czegokolwiek zdziałać... - westchnęła Nic: Nataniel? Roz: Brat Amber, nie wiedziałaś? Nic: No coś ty, nie miałam pojęcia. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że są rodzeństwem. Roz: Przez ich różne charaktery i zachowania, prawda? - potaknęłam - Próbował jakoś na nią wpłynąć, ale nic to nie dało. Nic: Wiesz co? Normalnie przez chwilę zrobiło mi się jej żal, masakra. Ale teraz chodź, zaraz zaczyna się muza. - wstałyśmy i skierowałyśmy swoje kroki w stronę szkoły, gadając jak najęte Lekcje minęły jako tako. Było dobrze, gdyż dostałam 4+ z kartkówki z matmy, co było dla mnie zupełnym szokiem, dopóki nie dostałam uwagi z historii. No, ale nie było znowu tak najgorzej. Wyszłam z dziewczynami, to znaczy z Rozą, Kim, Irys i Violą, które planowały właśnie podróż do pobliskiego butiku, a potem do cukierni na jakieś ciacho. Irys: Idziemy? - ruszyły do wyjścia z terenu szkolnego, natomiast ja stałam w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i nie ruszyłam się nawet o centymetr; Po chwili Violka odwróciła głowę w tył, czyli w moją stronę. Vi: Nic, nie idziesz? - spojrzała na mnie zatroskana Nic: Jestem umówiona. - uśmiechnęłam się do nich, bo teraz wszystkie cztery na mnie spoglądały, i puściły mi oczko; Dokładnie w tej samej chwili poczułam czyjąś obecność obok mnie, wiedziałam od razu, kto to był. Chłopak schylił się szepnął mi do ucha: Lys: To co, idziemy? Gotowa? - posłał mi piękny uśmiech, a dziewczyny zachichotały; No pewnie, powiedziałam im, że jestem umówiona, więc jednoznaczne było, o kim była mowa. Skinęłam lekko głową i ramię w ramię szliśmy ku wyjściu. Przechodząc obok moich przyjaciółek, usłyszałam tylko czyjś szept, jak się domyślałam, Rozalii: Roz: Powodzenia, nie rozrabiajcie za bardzo. - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana, puszczając mi oczko, na co zgromiłam ją wzrokiem. Odwróciłam łepetynę do chłopaka i zaszliśmy na przystanek, rozmawiając o dzisiejszym dniu. Żeby dotrzeć do teatru, trzeba było jechać dwoma autobusami. Nie kupiłam biletów, przecież dowiedziałam się o tym wypadzie dopiero rano, ale Lysander, jak na prawdziwego gentelmena przystało, wybawił mnie z opresji, za co promiennie się do niego uśmiechnęłam. Jazda minęła nam na śmiechach i chichach. W towarzystwie Lysa zawsze czułam się doskonale. Tak swobodnie i pewnie. Wiedziałam, że mnie za nic nie wyśmieje, dlatego, że był taktowny, ale w niektórych sytuacjach objawiała się jego druga strona, tak jak teraz. Stawał się zabawny, żartował, i chyba nawet w towarzystwie Kastiela nie uśmiałabym się bardziej niż z Lysem. Wysiedliśmy na ulicy Waszyngtona, od której musieliśmy przejść jeszcze kilka przecznic, żeby dojść do teatru - tak powiedział mój towarzysz. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy do celu naszej podróży poczułam, jak strasznie bolą mnie nogi. A to dlatego, że te "kilka przecznic" okazało się przejściem około pół kilometra. Na obcasach, Matko Boska... Zrobiłam zbolałą minę, ale postanowiłam grać twardą i nie pokazać po sobie zmęczenia. Lys: Wchodzimy? - zapytał, a ja od razu przytaknęłam; Pomyślałam tylko, że sto razy bardziej wolałabym w tym momencie łazić po sklepach, czego dosłownie nienawidziłam. Dwie i pół godziny siedzenia i patrzenia na jakieś przedstawienie. "Przedstawienie" nudziarstwa, chyba... Chłopak jak zwykle przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, po czym podał kasjerowi dwa bilety na pokaz. Mężczyzna przesunął się, wskazując drogę prowadzącą do sali teatralnej. Wcześniej zahaczyliśmy jeszcze o szatnię, w której pozbyliśmy się swoich kurtek. Szliśmy przez hol. Nic: Wiesz, jakoś tak głupio się czuję, wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Faktycznie, chyba nie wyglądam w tej sukience za dobrze. Powinnam była założyć coś innego. - ględziłam, ale prawdą było, że dużo ludzi odwracało się w moją stronę Lys: A zauważyłaś, że wszyscy, którzy się na ciebie patrzą, to mężczyźni? - nie odwrócił się do mnie, ale ja i tak zarumieniłam się i niepostrzeżenie na niego luknęłam - Jesteś śliczna w tym stroju, we wszystkim wyglądasz pięknie. -powiedział, na co szerzej otworzyłam oczy i teraz to już centralnie się na niego patrzyłam, aż ten zatrzymał się - No, zamknij buzię, nie ładnie tak się zachowywać. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, lecz ja nie zrobiłam żadnego ruchu i nie dostosowała się do jego "polecenia" - Chyba to nic dziwnego, że chłopak mówi dziewczynie, że ładnie wygląda na ich randce, prawda? - zapytał, lecz po chwili zorientował się, co powiedział i zmieszał się - To znaczy... Kolega, koleżance, na spotkaniu szkolnympoza, znaczy pozakolnym, znaczy pozaszkolnym. - jąkał się, nigdy go takiego nie widziałam Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówiłam, trochę mnie zaskoczyło to, co powiedział. Na randce? Chwilę zbierałam się w sobie, przełamywałam, aż w końcu wypaliłam: Nic: A może... Zostańmy przy dziewczynie, chłopaku i... Ich randce? - zapytałam niepewnie "Nic, coś ty powiedziała, do cholery?! Wyjeżdżać z takim tekstem?! Do chłopaka, którego znasz cztery dni?! Ogarnij się idiotko!" - skarciłam się w duchu Czekałam na wyśmianie mnie, chociaż nie. To przecież Lys, więc pewnie zignoruje moje palnięcie, oby. Chciałam znowu ruszyć przed siebie, sądziłam, że wszystko rozeszło się po kościach. Nagle poczułam coś na swojej talii. Stanęłam jak wryta, to była ręka chłopaka, jak się później zorientowałam, a on sam uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko Lys: Skoro i ty tego chcesz. - wybałuszyłam oczy "Skoro i ty tego chcesz? Czyli, że Lys chce i... Że... Że... Że się mu podobam?" Nie ruszałam się jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki nie oswoiłam się z tą wiadomością, że... Zostałam jego dziewczyną? My - jesteśmy teraz parą? O. Mój. Boże. Więc marzenia się jednak spełniają? Zaraz "ożyłam", czy też wybudziłam ze swoich myśli, i szeroko uśmiechnęłam się do Mojego Chłopaka. Uuuu, ale to dziwnie brzmi - mój chłopak - Lysander... Trochę tak staliśmy, patrząc sobie w oczy, ale niestety ta piękna, nieco romantyczna chwila, została nam perfidnie przerwana. Jakiś bezczelny typek przepychający się prze tłum ludzi, przeszedł obok nas, szturchając mnie mocno w ramię, przez co zachwiałam się i już miałam upaść, gdy w ostatniej chwili zostałam złapana. Lys: Chodź już, zaraz się zaczyna. - powiedział, nadal trzymając mnie za rękę, dzięki czemu zostałam uratowana przed pewnym kalectwem lub poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu przez uderzanie się o róg komody stojącej w holu, i wpatrując się w plecy tego typka, który się tak rozpychał. Nic: Oczywiście. - odparłam i ruszyliśmy, ale chłopak nie puścił mojej dłoni, i miałam nadzieję, że nie zamierza tego zrobić. W jego towarzystwie czułam się wspaniale, a dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni wywoływał u mnie dreszcze podniecenia. Lys zaprowadził mnie do czwartego rzędu, zajęliśmy środkowe miejsca. Obok chłopaka siedziała jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku, czy może staruszka? Na moje oko to miała z sześćdziesiąt pięć lat, więc chyba jednak staruszka. Moim sąsiadem był natomiast jakiś facet, jak mniemam w moim wieku, może o rok starszy, na pewno nie więcej. I nie przeszkadzałoby mi to w najmniejszym stopniu gdyby nie to, że już od pierwszych pięciu minut, od kiedy czekaliśmy na rozpoczęcie, nie przyłapałam go może z sześć razy, jak gapił się mi w dekolt. "No ja cie chrzanie, mogłaś to przewidzieć i nie oddawać tej ramoneski szatniarce uwzględniając to, że być może trafisz na takiego złamasa..." Pod moimi groźnymi spojrzeniami, gdy tak gapił się na mnie, odwracał głowę i uśmiechał przekornie, by po chwili, gdy znów go sobie odpuszczę, po raz kolejny zaglądać mi w sukienkę. Lys: Ej, co tak patrzysz się przez cały czas na tego gościa? Staję się zazdrosny. - szepnął mi, a ja odparłam głupio Nic: Zazdrosny? Niby czemu? Lys: Moja dziewczyna mnie ignoruje i wpatruje się w innego. Chyba nie powinienem się cieszyć, prawda? - zapytał smutno, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się; Tylko się ze mną droczył, widziałam to w jego oczach. - Jesteśmy ze sobą od niecałego kwadransa, a ty już... - teraz to wymówił to z wyraźnym rozbawieniem Nic: Nie gapiłabym się tak, gdyby nie to, że on cały czas lampi mi się w dekolt, zboczeniec jeden. - wypowiedziałam z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym rozdrażnieniem Mój towarzysz wychylił się do przodu i wylukał tego kolesia, spoglądając na niego groźnie. Lys: Zamieniamy się. - powiedział stanowczo Nic: Że co? Lys: Usiądę na twoje miejsce, a ty na moje. Myślę, że ta pani raczej nie będzie chciała rozebrać cię wzrokiem. - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, a ja zaczerwieniłam lekko - Wstawaj. Przesiadłam się zgodnie z tym, co powiedział i usłyszałam jeszcze Lysa, który coś mówił, lecz nie było to skierowane do mnie. Lys: Jak tak bardzo lubisz obserwować innych, to bardzo proszę, możesz się na mnie patrzeć. Tylko wara od Nicoli. - warknął; Normalnie to go nie poznaję, zawsze taki powściągliwy, a teraz? Łał. Gostek uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, natomiast Lys, jak to Lys, zignorował go. Bardzo dobrze, cieszyłam się, że jest taki spokojny, nie byłam bowiem narażona na ciąganie się po jakichś szpitalach w razie, gdyby się z kimś pobił - bo by tego zwyczajnie nie zrobił. Aktorzy wyszli na scenę, a ja nie wiedziałam, jak wytrzymam te dwie i pół godziny. W dodatku, nawet gdybym nie wiem jak bardzo chciała zebrać się w sobie i postanowiła uważnie obejrzeć ten pokaz, nie potrafiłabym się skupić. Po pierwsze, obok mnie siedział Lys, a jego bliskość pobudzała moje zmysły, czułam motylki w brzuchu, kiedy był blisko mnie, tak jak teraz. Po drugie - nie mogłam przestać ekscytować się tym, że jesteśmy razem. Po prost nie było najmniejszych szans na to, bym z uwagą obejrzała "Anioły w Ameryce"... Jakoś wytrwałam. Chociaż naprawdę nie było łatwo. Kiedy tylko wyszliśmy z sali, chłopak od razu zapytał: Lys: Jak ci się podobało? Nic: Eee... No... Bardzo. Wiesz, uwielbiam teatry. - odparłam; A tak szczerze, to: nienawidziłam tych miejsc, nie oglądałam tego przedstawienia, i chodź podłapałam kilka dość ciekawych scen, dziękowałam Bogu, że to się już skończyło. Lys zaśmiał się, a ja spojrzałam na niego głupio z pytającą miną Lys: Trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie lubisz chodzić do teatrów, że wolałabyś pójść na przykład do kina. Przecież doskonale bym to zrozumiał. Nic: Ale to... Skąd wiesz? - skąd on to wie?! Lys: Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, jak się nudzisz? Widziałem, jak prawie zasypiasz. - uśmiechnął się - A może mi powiesz, że tak nie było, co? "Serio? Aż tak to było widać?" Nic: Nie chciałam cię rozczarować... - spuściłam wzrok Lys: Mogłem się domyślić, lub chociaż zapytać cię o twoje zdanie. - popatrzyłam na niego przepraszająco - W takim razie, skoro teatr się nie udał, muszę cię zabrać jeszcze gdzieś. Nie możesz wspominać naszej pierwszej randki jako kompletną porażkę. - zadumał się - Może jesteś głodna? "Restauracja" - pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl, w sumie to może być Nic: Szczerze, to kiszki mi marsza grają, po cynamonce w szkole nic nie jadłam. - przyznałam Lys: Poczekaj, zadzwonię po taksówkę, pojedziemy na chwilę do mnie, znaczy do mnie i do Leo, mieszkamy razem, a później zobaczysz. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Nic: Dla mnie spoko. Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie pojedziemy. - zapytałam czarująco Lys: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer, a w czasie kiedy zamawiał taxi, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Pięć minut, w trakcie których czekaliśmy na samochód, przegadaliśmy o nieważnych sprawach. Kiedy auto podjechało pod gmach, Lys podszedł do drzwi po prawej, otworzył je zapraszając mnie do środka, a potem przeszedł na lewo i wsiadł. Ruszyliśmy, jechaliśmy około piętnastu minut, aż zatrzymaliśmy się pod dużym domem. Chłopak polecił kierowcy zaczekać na nas, tak więc ten nie odjechał, tylko wyłączył silnik i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Szłam za Lysem po chodniku prowadzącym do wejścia i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mieszka w takim cudownym miejscu. Dookoła były drzewa, a to dlatego, że budynek ten znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, więc był i las. Podszedł do drzwi i od razu nacisnął klamkę, okazały się otwarte. Weszliśmy do środka, cicho przeszliśmy przez korytarz, Lys powiedział, że Leo może właśnie spać, bo pracował cały dzień i na pewno jest padnięty. Jak się później okazało, teraz również "pracował", tylko trochę inaczej... Usłyszeliśmy jakieś szepty i inne "dźwięki", a moja ciekawość jak zwykle zwyciężyła. Podczas gdy chłopak zdejmował buty, ja zajrzałam do salonu. I to co zobaczyłam: Roza leżąca na kanapie w, tylko, różowej koronkowej bieliźnie, oraz jej ukochanego w samego bokserkach, całującego dziewczynę po szyi i chyba właśnie rozpinającego jej stanik. Wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem. Przestraszone twarze tej gruchającej dwójki i nieprzytomny wzrok tego trzeciego były zwrócone w moją stronę. Lysander jak na zawołanie zjawił się w pomieszczeniu. Gołąbeczki jeszcze przez krótką chwilę spoglądali na nas zastygnięci w jednej pozycji (pozycji, ja nie mogę xD), ale zaraz chłopak oprzytomniał i chwycił koc, przykrywając nim swoją partnerkę, a sam usiadł na sofie. Nic: Upsss... Nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać. - myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę ze śmiechu, zresztą tak jak mój chłopak Lys: Widzę, że nic tu po nas. Dobra, zaraz się zwijamy tylko muszę coś spakować i nas nie ma, będziecie mogli dokończyć to, co zaczęliście. - powiedział rozbawiony, a ja nie wytrzymałam i parsknęłam gromkim śmiechem, po raz drugi Roza jakby się się w końcu ocknęła, zerwała z kanapy, i z prędkością światła przebyła drogę od salonu do, jak się domyślałam, łazienki i natychmiast się w niej zamknęła. Natomiast ja, sam na sam z Leo, bowiem Lys poszedł do kuchni, miałam z nim szansę porozmawiać, poznać go. Ale tak w ogóle, to po co Lys poszedł do kuchni? Chce zrobić kolację? Przecież przed domem czeka taksówkarz. Restauracja? Przecież poszedł do kuchni... Nieważne. Nic: Cześć. Jestem Nicola, uczę się z Rozalią w klasie. - podeszłam z uśmiechem do siedzącego chłopaka z uśmiechem i wyciągniętą ręką Ten wstał i również się do mnie uśmiechnął, podając mi dłoń. Leo: A ja jestem Leo. Bardzo mi miło. Rozalia dużo mi o tobie wspominała. Nic: Mam nadzieję, że tylko dobre rzeczy. Leo: Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać. W tej chwili usłyszałam chichot, więc odwróciłam się w stronę głosu i zobaczyłam Lysa. Lys: Wiecie, jak wyglądacie? Stoisz przed moją dziewczyną w samych bokserkach i rozmawiasz z nią o Rozalii - dalej się chechrał; No tak, Leo tylko w majtkach, a ja przyszłam się mu przedstawić, to musiało być zabawne. Leo: Słucham? Twoją dziewczyną? To znaczy... Lys: Przepraszam, bracie, ale trochę się spieszymy, później odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. - podszedł do mnie i chwycił za rękę, prowadząc potem w stronę wyjścia; Założył buty i tuż przy wejściu odwrócił się i krzyknął: Lys: Możesz już zawołać Rozę, niech wychodzi już z tej łazienki, macie wolną chatę. Wracam gdzieś koło dwudziestej trzeciej, więc do tej pory macie czas dla siebie! "Wraca o dwudziestej trzeciej? Jest dopiero dwudziesta, więc zabiera mnie gdzieś na trzy godziny?" - ciekawość nie dawała mi spokoju Wsiedliśmy do czekającej na nas taksówki. Chłopak podał kierowcy jakiś adres, nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie to jest, ani co tam jest. No co ja na to poradzę, przecież dopiero kilka dni temu się przeprowadziłam, skąd mam od razu kojarzyć wszystkie nazwy, nie? Droga mijała nam w ogólnej ciszy, nie licząc mojego ciągłego jęczenia i próśb, żeby mi cokolwiek wyjawił. Ciekawość nie dawała mi spokoju, ale po chwili trochę się przestraszyłam. A to dlatego, że właśnie wyjeżdżaliśmy z miasta, a na dodatek wokół rozciągał się las. Po co jedziemy do lasu? Teraz to serio się przeraziłam. Nic: Lysander, g-gdzie my je-jedziemy? - zapytałam drżącym głosem, i odsunęłam się od niego niepostrzeżenie; Ten spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem i troską w oczach. Lys: Ty... Nicola, chyba nie myślisz, że chcę ci coś zrobić? - spojrzał na mnie niedowierzająco; Co ja mu miałam powiedzieć? "Dokładnie, boję się, że chcesz mnie zabić i zakopać w tym lesie"?! Przecież to niedorzeczne! "Nicola, halo, to Lysander, a nie jakiś psychol, który zwabia przypadkowe dziewczyny w pułapką i je morduje, ogarnij się!" Nic: N-nie, to znaczy... Nie o to mi chodziło... - spuściłam głowę, teraz to było mi na maksa głupio, że przez chwilę podejrzewałam go o takie coś; Ze mną chyba naprawdę jest coś nie tak, skoro wyobrażam sobie, że własny chłopak chciałby mi wyrządzić krzywdę. Mój towarzysz zrobił smutną minę. Nie dziwię mu się, żeby on mi takie cyrki odstawiał, to byłabym mega wkurzona. Zjechaliśmy z drogi głównej, i teraz poruszaliśmy się po piaskowej szosie. Nic: To powiesz mi chociaż, za ile będziemy na miejscu? - chciałam jakoś przerwać tą ciszę i rozluźnić ciężką atmosferę, jaką wyrobiłam, i zejść na neutralny temat Lys: Właściwie to już jesteśmy. - uśmiechnął się i najwyraźniej już zapomniał o wszystkim; Chyba na prawdę ma jakiej problemy z pamięcią, ale w tym przypadku to chyba i lepiej. Auto zatrzymało się nagle, a ja natychmiast skierowałam swój wzrok na szybę. Oceniłam, że jesteśmy na poboczu, a dalej jest tylko długa szosa. Co my tu będziemy robić? Nie zorientowałam się nawet, jak Lysander podaje kasę taksówkarzowi, a potem wychodzi i otwiera drzwi, pomagając mi wysiąść. Kiedy stałam już na ziemi, mężczyzna również wyszedł, i teraz właśnie wyjmował coś z bagażnika. Podał Lysandrowi jakiś koszyk, a potem z powrotem skierował się do środka pojazdu. Tak: Życzę miłego wieczoru. - uśmiechnął się - Do zobaczenia. - wsiadł i zamknął drzwi Nic/Lys: Do widzenia. Samochód odjechał, a my zostaliśmy sami. No chyba, że wlicza się jeszcze koszyk, tylko po co on go wziął? Lys: Chodź, pokażę ci ładne miejsce. - posłał mi przepiękny uśmiech i złapał mnie za rękę; Ruszyliśmy chodnikiem. Nic: Co to jest? - zapytałam, mając na myśli koszyk w jego drugiej ręce Lys: To jest kosz, skarbie. - powiedział rozbawiony "Skarbie?! On naprawdę to powiedział? O ja, jak słodko..." Nic: Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - zatrzymałam się i stanęłam przed nim, robiąc maślane oczka Tak jak myślałam, nie mógł im się oprzeć. Lys: Mówiłaś, że jesteś głodna. Robimy piknik. - po raz kolejny złapał mnie za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą Nic: Piknik? - mistrzyni zadawania durnych pytań, to właśnie ja Nic nie powiedział, tylko nadal szedł prosto, a ja w końcu przestałam się go wypytywać i ględzić, podążałam więc obok niego do czasu, aż mi oznajmił, że jesteśmy na miejscu. A była to, można powiedzieć duża polana. Widziałam wygasłe ognisko, przy które leżał duży pień drzewa, zapewne służący jako ławka. Lys: W tym miejscu często są imprezy. Wiesz, w weekendy po szkole, spotykamy się tutaj i robimy małą potańcówkę przy ognisku. Nic: Taka jakby dyskoteka pod gwiazdami na świeżym powietrzu? - potaknął - Powiedziałeś, że się spotykacie, ile osób tu przychodzi? - zapytałam, siadając właśnie na "ławce" Lys: Zależy jak kiedy. Każdy kto może, wpada. Wcześniej urządzaliśmy balangi co tydzień, ale teraz jakoś rzadziej. Właściwie, to już nie było od jakiegoś czasu takiej naszej zabawy. - zamyślił się - Dawno nikogo tu nie było, ale mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj też nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. - posłał mi czarujący uśmiech Nic: Oby. - odpowiedziałam; Cieszyłam się normalnie jak głupia, że wymyślił dla mnie coś tak romantycznego. Chłopak wyjął z kosza koc piknikowy, rozesłał go, a potem rozstawił na nim żarcie. A dokładniej było to trochę owoców, takich jak jabłka, winogrona i truskawki. Truskawki, mmm... Dalej były jakieś kanapeczki, właściwie tyle. Nadal siedziałam na pniu, więc Lysander dosiadł się do mnie. Lys: Może jeszcze uda mi się uratować naszą randkę i nie będzie to dla ciebie najgorszy dzień w życiu. - powiedział z nadzieją Nic: No nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że jednak to będzie najbardziej nieudana randka. Spojrzał na mnie trochę smutno i przepraszająco, a ja od razu się uśmiechnęłam. Nic: Żartuję, głuptasie. - spojrzał na mnie natychmiast Stanęłam na pniu na kolanach i przybliżyłam się do niego. "Raz kozie śmierć, Nic, najwyżej cię odepchnie." Z taką myślą, po chwili wskoczyłam mu na kolana i przytuliłam lekko do niego. Nic: To najbardziej romantyczna rzecz, jaką zrobił dla mnie chłopak. Uwierz mi. - popatrzyłam na niego poważnie - Pierwszy raz ktoś zabrał mnie na piknik pod gołym niebem, pod gwiazdami. Jesteś wspaniały, naprawdę. - na te słowa uśmiechnął się, ale ja nie chciałam dłużej czekać, dlatego schyliłam się tak, że nasze oczy były na jednej wysokości; Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę na siebie, aż w końcu zebrałam się w sobie i przybliżyłam do niego jeszcze bardziej. Nasze wargi lekko się musnęły, ale ja poczułam w sobie tyle szczęścia, że myślałam, że eksploduję. Po chwili nasz pocałunek stał się namiętniejszy, oplotłam szyję Lysa, a on położył swoje ręce na moich biodrach. Trwaliśmy tak chyba kilka minut, nim nacieszyliśmy się naszym pierwszym, prawdziwym pocałunkiem, nie licząc oczywiście tamtego krótkiego w szkole. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, posyłając nawzajem radosne uśmiechy. Lys: Jesteś głodna? Nic: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Cmoknęłam go szybko w usta i chciałam rzucić się na kanapki, bo potwornie chciało mi się jeść. Jednak nic z mojego zamiaru nie wyszło, bo po raz kolejny zaczęliśmy się całować. Tym razem powoli, spokojnie i bardzo, bardzo namiętnie... Kiedy z ociąganiem się od niego odsunęłam, nie powstrzymałam się, zeskoczyłam z jego kolan i natychmiast dorwałam jedną z tych pyszności. Trafił mi się sandwich z szynką, sałatą i pomidorem, ale właściwie było mi zupełnie obojętne, jaka jest jego zawartość, bo sama myśl o zjedzeniu w końcu czegoś, była dla mnie rajem. Pochłonęłam pierwszą kanapkę w pół minuty i natychmiast wyjęłam drugą, którą tym razem się delektowałam, bo zjadłam ją dopiero w minutę. Trzecią w kolejne sześćdziesiąt sekund, a gdy już łapałam za czwartą, zobaczyłam przerażoną minę mojego chłopaka. Roześmiałam się, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Zawartością mojej buzi, czyli już częściowo przeżutą kanapką, został opluty Lys, i teraz siedział z upaćkaną kurtką. Kiedy wreszcie się ogarnęłam, zrobiło mi się potwornie głupio. Spojrzałam na niego. Lys: Nie daruję ci tego. - szepnął groźnie, ale w jego oczach widziałam wesołe iskierki, czyli tylko się ze mną drażnił; Chłopak wyjął chusteczkę i wyczyścił swój strój, przynajmniej na tyle, ile mógł, a ja znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. Chociaż lepiej byłoby, gdybym rzuciła się do ucieczki, bo właśnie w tym momencie mój towarzysz poderwał się z "ławki" i zaczął pościg. Dobrze, że mam dobry refleks, ponieważ zdążyłam się zerwać i biec ile sił w nogach, żeby mnie nie dogonił. Śmiałam się przy tym jak nienormalna, ale było mi tak dobrze, wesoło... W końcu, po kilku dobrych minutach sprintu, zaczęłam zwalnia, bo nie miałam już sił. I właśnie wtedy dopadł mnie Lys. Przewrócił na ziemię i przycisnął do niej swoim ciałem. Zaczęłam się chechrać, ale po chwili odparłam: Nic: Lys, nie mogę oddychać, zaraz się uduszę! - stęknęłam, ale dalej chciało mi się śmiać Lys: I bardzo dobrze, będziesz miała nauczkę. - odpowiedział rozbawiony Nic: Więc to jednak prawda, że przywiozłeś mnie tutaj, żeby mnie zabić przez uduszenie? Lys: Co najwyżej przez zacałowanie na śmierć. - w tej samej chwili podniósł się trochę, by nie ciążył tak na moim ciele, i wpił w usta; Wykorzystując moment, przewróciłam go na drugi bok, wyrwałam mu się i znów zaczęłam uciekać. Obejrzałam się, chłopak leżał nadal na ziemi nie wiedząc, jak się od niego uwolniłam, ale zaraz wstał i po raz drugi zaczął za mną biec. Tym razem się nie dałam i pewnie by mnie nie dogonił, żebym tylko nie miała takiego pecha. Zaplątałam się we własnych nogach, i niemal natychmiast leżałam na trawie, jęcząc z bólu. Lysander zaraz do mnie podbiegł i pochylił nade mną. Poczułam, jak mnie unosi. Lys: Niezdara. - stwierdził - Obdarłaś sobie całe kolana, krew ci leci, a my nie mamy żadnych plastrów. Musimy wrócić do domu. - westchnął Nic: Nie! - krzyknęłam głośno - Jeśli teraz stąd odjedziemy, strzelam na ciebie focha. Na zawsze. - powiedziałam groźnie - Jeżeli chcesz, żeby to spotkanie na długo zapadło mi w pamięć, lepiej się stąd nie ruszaj. Dam radę, przecież nie umieram, prawda? - uśmiechnęliśmy się Lys: Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - powiedział skruszonym głosikiem Nic: Ojej, już się tak nie podlizuj, tylko lepiej zanieś mnie z powrotem, muszę coś zjeść. - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale się nie zatrzymał - No co? Nic nie jadłam od rana. Trzy kanapki po takim dniu, to pikuś. Doszliśmy, a właściwie to Lys doszedł (xD), bo ja całą tą krótką drogę, leżałam w jego szerokich ramionach. Posadził mnie na "ławce" i podał mi jabłko, a ja od razu się w nie wgryzłam. Kiedy już trochę przeżułam, postanowiłam dowiedzieć się o nim trochę, w sumie to praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Nic: Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - spojrzał na mnie - O rodzicach na przykład. Czemu nie mieszkasz z nimi? - zapytałam ciekawsko, popatrzył na mnie trochę dziwnie, ale zaraz mi odpowiedział. Lys: No dobra. Powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć. Jak już wiesz, mieszkam z bratem, zresztą jak już już dzisiaj zauważyłaś. - zaśmialiśmy się krótko razem mając na myśli scenkę Roza-Leo - Moi rodzice mieszkają na wsi. Zajmują się rolnictwem, uprawiają ziemię. Kiedyś, jak byliśmy mali, oczywiście z nimi mieszkaliśmy. Ale kiedy Leo skończył osiemnastkę, przeprowadził się tu, a niedługo po tym, za zgodą rodziców, też się do niego przeniosłem. Nie chciałem ich tam tak samych zostawić, miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że nie będą mieli nikogo do pomocy, gdyby jej potrzebowali. Ale z drugiej strony, jak nie patrzeć, w mieście więcej się dzieje, w szkole wyższy poziom, więcej ludzi, znajomych. Nic: Rozumiem. Jeździsz czasem do rodziców na wieś? Lys: Pewnie, że tak. Nawet często. - umilkł na moment - Nie martw się, niedługo cię ze sobą zabiorę, żeby przedstawić im moją nową dziewczynę. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Nic: Nie wątpię. - posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech Lys: Kiedyś, kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy nawet się jeszcze nie urodziłem prowadzili agroturystykę, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęło to przynosić więcej strat, niż zysków, więc postanowili z tym skończyć i całkowicie poddali się pracy na roli. Bardzo się do tego przywiązali, uwielbiają to zajęcie. - powiedział zamyślony Westchnęłam, co nie umknęło jego uwadze. Lys: Powiedziałabyś mi, co się dzieje u... U ciebie? Ostatnio dziwnie zareagowałaś, kiedy spytałem o twoich rodziców. Kastiel też mi coś tam wspominał, że zdenerwowałaś się, gdy chciał o tym pogadać. Nic: No, no dobra. - spojrzałam na niego smutno; Mimo, że pogodziłam się z myślą, że moja matka mnie nie kocha i nie interesuje się moim losem, o ojcu nawet nie wspominając, zawsze na tą myśl w moich oczach pojawiały się łzy, a na twarzy smutek. Nic: Od czego by tu zacząć? - wzięłam głęboki wdech, a chłopak popatrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem i niepokojem zarazem - Kiedy byłam mała, miałam może trzy latka, do czterech maksymalnie, wszystko było w porządku. Pamiętam jak chodziliśmy razem na spacery, place zabaw. Zjeżdżałam razem z nimi na zjeżdżalni, zawsze, gdy tam chodziliśmy, biegłyśmy z mamą na karuzelę, a tata kręcił nas szybko, śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku. Później zmęczeni chodziliśmy na lody, przechadzaliśmy się po parku. Wieczorem kładli mnie razem spać, wspólnie czytali książki na dobranoc, opowiadali mi bajki. Prowadzali do przedszkola dla czterolatków, kupowali mi co rusz nowe zabawki. Dziwne, ale nigdy nie lubiłam bawić się lalkami, dużo bardziej wolałam samochody. Budowałam z tatą wieże z klocków, a potem razem je burzyliśmy, a mama śmiała się razem z nami z naszych wygłupów. - uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy, które, niestety, właśnie lały się po moich policzkach; Widziałam, że chłopak chce mnie przytulić, ale pokręciłam głową, wtedy rozkleiłabym się na całego, a chciałam jak najszybciej zakończyć tą opowieść. - Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, kiedy miałam mniej więcej pięć lat. Tata popadł w alkoholizm. Sprowadzał do domu swoich kumpli i razem chlali aż do rana. Matka siedziała ze mną w pokoju, ale po jakimś czasie wciągnął w alkoholizm i ją. Wysyłali mnie do Titi na całe dnie, żeby mieć spokój po całonocnej balandze, i leczeniu kaca. A jak cioci nie było w domu, a mną nie miał się kto zająć, zamykał mnie w pokoju na klucz i nie wypuszczał z niego aż do skończenia się imprezy. - zauważyłam w oczach Lysa współczucie - Ale to i tak nie jest najgorsze. On stał się jakimś potworem. Maltretował, katował mnie. Tłukł, dusił, wyzywał. Kilka razy wylądowałam przez niego nawet w szpitalu. Za którymś razem sąsiadka zadzwoniła po policję, rozpoczęli śledztwo. Zabrali mnie od nich, mieszkałam w rodzinie zastępczej. Potem zaopiekowała się mną babcia. A potem, po jej śmierci... - wspomnienia babci... tego było za dużo, nie wytrzymałam, i się rozpłakałam; Szlochałam trochę na ramieniu chłopaka, po czym powoli zaczęłam się uspokajać - Po jej śmierci przyjechałam tu, do Titi. Moim rodzicom odebrali prawa do opieki nade mną. Nie, teraz to już nie są moi rodzice. Nienawidzę ich szczerze całym sercem, a rodziców się nie nienawidzi. Rodziców się kocha, a skoro ich nie kocham... - umilkłam Nie byłam w stanie dopowiedzieć jeszcze czegokolwiek. Lys: Przykro mi... - przytulił mnie; Słyszałam bicie jego serce i czułam, że płakał razem ze mną - gdzieś tam w środku - Przepraszam, że pytałem, ja... Nie powinienem był tak się wypytywać, mogłem domyślić się, że to dla ciebie takie trudne... Nic: W porządku. Ja też ciekawiłam się, co u ciebie, jak się dogadujesz z rodzicami. - uśmiechnęłam się smutno przez łzy Po kilku minutach użalania się, dobry humor znów do mnie powrócił i zapomniałam już o wszystkim, co mnie trapiło. A głównie dlatego, że Lys chcąc mnie pocieszyć, zaczął opowiadać kawały. Nie były śmieszne, lecz chłopak najwyraźniej sądził inaczej, ale widząc jego roześmianą, wesołą twarzyczkę, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Potem zaczął podrzucać grona winogron i łapał je w locie. Chociaż nie, ani razu nie złapał, przez co padałam ze śmiechu widząc jego zaciętą minę, a on chyba się na mnie obraził. Nie na długo, bo już po chwili leżeliśmy na kocu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał koszyk z żarełkiem, i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy. Pokazywał mi kolejne gwiazdozbiory, i nawet jeśli nigdy w życiu nie interesowałam się i nie oglądałam wieczornego nieba z takim skupieniem, teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Mówił takim ciepłym, cichym głosem, wokół drzewa, my na łonie natury. Było tak romantycznie... Ale oczywiście co dobre, szybko się kończy. Więc po około godzinie mieliśmy już zamówioną taksówkę, jednak z innej korporacji. W sumie, to trochę się nam wydłużyło. Była 23:40, jak powiedział Lysander, a miał przecież wrócić o dwudziestej trzeciej. Ale nieważne. Grunt, że nam się udało. Najlepszy dzień w moim życiu? Oto on... Zajechaliśmy pod mój dom po kilkunastu minutach, zatrzymaliśmy się. Cały czas nie mogłam zapomnieć tego wzroku taksówkarza, który gapił się nas podejrzanie. Pewnie zapadał w głowę, co myśmy tam robili w tym lesie. Oj, niegrzeczny chłopczyk... Lys: Jesteśmy na miejscu. - rzekł z uśmiechem - Podprowadzić cię? Nic: Ależ nie, nie trzeba. Zmykaj do domu, Leo będzie się czepiał. Lys: Leo? Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że się spóźniam, o ile oczywiście Rozalia nadal u nas jest. - zaśmiałam się - Na pewno sobie poradzisz? "Jaki on jest słodki..." - pomyślałam tylko Nic: Lys, to przecież tylko kilka kroków. Dam sobie radę, uwierz mi. - rozczulała mnie jego troska Otworzyłam drzwi, całując go krótko. Nic: Dziękuję za wspaniały dzień. To był mój najlepszy wypad od dłuższego czasu, a właściwie chyba najlepszy. Dziękuję bardzo. Lys: Nie masz za co dziękować. To przeze mnie siedziałaś dwie godziny w tym teatrze, zanudzona na śmierć. - uśmiechnął się, a ja zachichotałam Wyszłam. Kierowca był chyba w siódmym niebie sądząc po jego westchnieniu ulgi na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi auta. Jeszcze trochę, a pewnie by się zrzygał z tej słodyczy. Kiedy pojazd odjeżdżał, pomachałam do chłopaka i widziałam przez szybę, że ten odmachuje. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i uśmiechnęłam. Ale po chwili mina mi zrzedła. Czeka mnie długie kazanie o tym, jak to ciocia bardzo się o mnie martwiła, albo w najgorszym wypadku dostanę szlaban. Ale może jednak jakoś przemknę się niezauważona przez ciocię? A może już śpi, więc wmówię jej, że wróciłam wcześnie, przed dziesiątą? Z takim też nastawieniem weszłam do domu. Zdjęłam kurtkę, buty, i skierowałam się do kuchni,by coś przekąsić przed snem. Mało co się nie wywróciłam, gdy przechodziwszy obok salonu, usłyszałam srogi głos: Titi: Gdzie byłaś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że martwiłam się o ciebie? Drugi raz z rzędu przychodzisz późno do domu. Nie zdziw się, jeśli kiedyś zostaniesz zgarnięta przez policję po tym, jak zgłoszę twoje zaginięcie albo porwanie. - moje przypuszczenia jak na nieszczęście się sprawdziły Nic: Ja... Wiem, ze się martwiłaś, przepraszam. - w tej chwili wyciągnęłam z torby telefon, i jak się faktycznie okazało, dwanaście nieodebranych połączeń od ciotki - Przepraszam, byłam z chłopakiem... - jak zwykle nie było mi dane dokończyć Titi: Z chłopakiem? - teraz to była nie zła, a podejrzliwa Nic: No, tak. Z Lysandrem. Moim chłopakiem. Zaproponował mi pójście na "Anioły w Ameryce". Titi: Zaprosił cię do kina? Odchrząknęłam. Nic: Do teatru. A kiedy się zorientował, że nudziłam się tam cały czas, zawiózł mnie do lasu... - znowu to samo Titi: Do lasu?! - wykrzyknęła; Ta też pewnie wyobrażała sobie, co tam robiliśmy Nic: Pojechaliśmy na polanę, zrobiliśmy mały piknik. - powiedziałam spokojnie Pogadałyśmy chwilę, ciocia oczywiście musiała dostrzec razy na moich kolanach i nie omieszkała puścić tego wolno. Kazała wszystko opowiedzieć, chociaż było grubo po północy. Kiedy już zbierałam się na górę, kobieta odezwała się. "Heloł, jestem śpiąca, może dałabyś mi w końcu trochę spokoju, co?" Titi: Nicol, ja, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć. A właściwie powiedzieć i zapytać się. "No błagam, streszczaj się, bo zaraz tu zasnę na stojąco." Titi: Masz jutro może czas po południu, po szkole? Bo chciałam ci kogoś przedstawić... To znaczy, robię kolację i chciałabym, bardzo by mi zależało, , gdybyś znalazła czas, żeby posiedzieć z nami... - powiedziała cicho Stanęłam jak wryta. Nic: Ale... Kogo? To znaczy, kto przychodzi? Titi: Nie ważne. To znaczy ważne, ale... No dobra. - odparła widząc moją lekko zniecierpliwioną minę - Od pół roku jestem w związku. Z Shonem. Nic: Z tym, z którym prowadzisz biuro, tak? Titi: Niezupełnie... - oł szit; Przyprowadzi jakiej spruchniałego, zgrzybiałego dziada i będę musiała z nim siedzieć przy jednym stole? Byłam niechętnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu. Spędzenie całego wieczoru z jakimś nieznanym mi gościem niezbyt mi się podobało. Poza tym, taka rodzinna atmosferka nie była w moim stylu. Już dawno się odzwyczaiłam, więc nie chciałam do tego wracać. Ale co miałam powiedzieć? "Niestety Titi, nie mam zamiaru sprawić ci przyjemności i nie pojawię się na tej kolacji, bo nie lubię takiego przyjaznego nastroju."? Eh... Nic: W porządku, będę. O której godzinie? Titi: Myślałam o siedemnastej. Co ty na to? Nic: Dla mnie pasi. - rzuciłam i skierowałam się na schody, jednak przeszedł mi apetyt na cokolwiek i chciałam już tylko walnąć się do łóżka - Dobranoc. - rzuciłam na odchodnym Właśnie przeszłam przez pierwsze stopnie, gdy zatrzymał mnie głos cioci: Titi: Nicol, poczekaj chwilkę! Zapomniałam, że dzisiaj przyszedł listonosz. Oprócz jakichś tam rachunków, przyniósł też coś do ciebie. - oznajmiła spokojnie, po czym podeszła do stolika, na którym leżał stosik kartek. Wygrzebała jedną ze środka i podała mi ją, kiedy podeszłam z wyciągniętą ręką. Wzięłam od niej polecony i przeszłam do sąsiedniego pokoju, którym okazała się być kuchnia. Ciocia przyszła za mną, zapewne ciekawa, kto i po co do mnie pisze. Spojrzałam na informacje o adresacie: Bianka Stivens. Odruchowo się wzdrygnęłam. Nie chciałam czytać tego, co jest w środku, miałam do niej tak duży żal... Moja mama... Jednak kiedy odkładałam list na blat kuchenny, zobaczyłam na odwrocie jakiś tekst. Mimo, że nie chciałam w ogóle na to patrzeć, coś w środku było tak ciekawe, że się nie powstrzymałam. Czytając, domyśliłam się, że napisała ten "wstęp" na kopercie, bo wiedziała, że i tak go nie przeczytam... "Nicol, domyślam się, że nie zamierzasz przeczytać tego listu i rozumiem cię - nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Jednak mam prośbę: proszę, przeczytaj go mimo wszystko, to bardzo ważne. Dotyczy tylko i wyłącznie ciebie. Wiem, że powinnam powiedzieć ci dużo wcześniej, ale nie miałam wystarczająco dużo odwagi... Błagam cię, nie ignoruj tego listu, na prawdę nie chcę cię dłużej okłamywać..." Czy byłam ciekawa, co do mnie napisała? Co to za ważna sprawa nie wymagająca zwłoki? Pewnie, że byłam. To oczywiste. Zachodziłam w głowę, co też takiego chciała mi przekazać, ale odsunęłam od siebie tę myśl. Nie potrafiłam jej wybaczyć, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, dlatego nie chciałam słuchać jej tłumaczeń, wyjaśnień i innych takich bzdetów. Po prostu - nie chciałam mieć z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Teraz. Może kiedyś się to zmieni, może jeszcze się dogadamy? Nie wiem. I nie chcę teraz o tym rozmyślać, zastanawiać się nad tym, nie mam siły. Jakoś opanowałam i zdusiłam w sobie przeważającą chęć do zajrzenia w kopertę, chodź przyszło mi to bardzo ciężko. Właśnie w tej chwili całe to zainteresowanie ze mnie odpłynęło, a jego miejsce wypełniła złość i wściekłość. No bo w końcu jakby trochę się zastanowić - jak ona w ogóle ma prawo się do mnie odzywać i przepraszać po tym, co musiałam przez nią wycierpieć? Czułam, że Titi z niepokojem obserwuje moją wewnętrzną walkę z samą sobą. Po moich co rusz zmieniających się minach, takich jak złość, smutek, ciekawość, żal i znów gniew, nie można było nic wywnioskować. Ale teraz mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie dbałam o to. W tej chwili liczyłam się tylko ja. A może jednak przezwyciężyć honor i jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie zajrzeć do listu? Nie!!! Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie chcę! Podeszłam szybkim krokiem do kosza i z bulgoczącą we mnie furią, z całej siły cisnęłam kopertą do śmietnika. Odwróciłam się i wsparłam łokciami o blat kuchenny, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Nie mogę płakać. Nie mogę... Zresztą z jakiego niby powodu miałabym? Nic się nie przecież nie stało. Zerwałam się w jednej chwili na równe nogi i niemalże biegiem skierowałam się na schody. Kiedy właśnie stanęłam na pierwszym stopniu, ściskając z nerwów barierkę, odezwała się ciocia. Titi: Ej, Nicola, poczekaj! Co się dzieje? Przecież nawet go nie otworzyłaś! - krzyknęła jakby bała się, że z tych emocji wcale a wcale jej nie słucham. A tak właśnie było. Nic: Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, kto i co do mnie napisał, proszę bardzo, możesz sobie wziąć ten durny list! Tylko nie pokazuj mi już go więcej na oczy! Nie chcę więcej widzieć od niej żadnych listów, więc gdy jeszcze coś przyjdzie, od razu możesz to wyrzucić, rozumiesz?! - krzyknęłam pod wpływem nadal napływającej wściekłości. Zauważyłam jeszcze tylko zasmuconą minę Titi. Teraz żałowałam tego, co do niej powiedziałam. Ale nie dałabym rady podejść do niej i przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Wbiegłam do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Rzuciłam się na łóżko. Zaczęłam szlochać. Tylko właśnie, dlaczego ja płaczę? Po chwili znałam już odpowiedź. Do tej pory pogodziłam się z wszystkimi trudnościami, jakimi zostałam obarczona. A po przeczytaniu tego wstępu nie mogłam powstrzymać napływających do mojej wyobraźni obrazów: Ja siedząca z rodzicami na ławce w parku, kiedy jemy lody... Oglądamy wspólnie wieczorynkę, czyli Smerfy, śpiewamy razem piosenkę: "Hej dzieci, jeśli chcecie, zobaczyć Smerfów las, przed ekran dziś zapraszam was!(...)", wygłupiając się i śmiejąc się bez przerwy... Zabierają mnie do zoo i karmimy tam antylopy... Robimy z mamą babeczki. No dobra, może ona robi, a ja przeszkadzam, ale to już coś... Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Wszystkie wspomnienia wezbrały we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Skuliłam się i po chwili głośnego płaczu, zasnęłam z nerwów... *** Kiedy tylko się obudziłam, od razu zerknęłam na zegarek 6:20. O ja, na ósmą d szkoły, czyli że trzeba wstawać. Przez chwilę prowadziłam ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę czy poleżeć jeszcze trochę, czy jednak się podnieść. Dosłownie zwlekłam się z łóżka, przeciągając się i ziewając szeroko. Podeszłam do szafy z przymrużonymi nadal powiekami, wyciągnęłam jakieś pierwsze lepsze ciuszki i weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam zimy prysznic, który dobrze mi zrobił jeśli chodzi o mój nastrój. Przebrałam się, po czym z powrotem znalazłam się w pokoju. Usiadłam przed toaletką, uczesałam się w warkocza na boku, lekko się umalowałam. Sprawdziłam godzinę - 6:45. Zdążę jeszcze coś zjeść. I muszę przeprosić ciocię. Z takim też nastawieniem zeszłam na dół. W odpowiednim momencie, bowiem kobieta właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia. Nic: Titi - zaczęłam - możesz chwilę poczekać? - zapytałam niepewnie; Na pewno była na mnie wściekła. Titi: O co chodzi? - odwróciła się, ale zostałam zbita z tropu; Uśmiechała się. Nic: To znaczy... Ja, chciałam cię przeprosić. Za wczoraj. Bo wiesz... Zdenerwowałam się strasznie, nie mogłam się opanować. Ale teraz jest mi strasznie głupio, że wyładowałam na tobie całą tą złość... - powiedziałam skruszona Titi: Skarbie, przecież ja się na ciebie nie gniewam. Wiem, że byłaś wściekła. Ale w porządku, nic się nie stało. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak się wkurzysz. Tylko... Nie myśl, że czytałam co jest w środku. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale to pewnie bardzo ważne, skoro Bianka do ciebie napisała, kochanie. Ma świadomość, że nie chcesz jej słuchać, i tak dalej, ale jestem też pewna, że to, co napisała, ma duże znaczenie. Nic: Titi, ja nie chciałam tego czytać. Nie teraz, bo... jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na konfrontację z nią, tak samo jak nie jestem w stanie przeczytać tego... Na razie. Titi: Wiem. Dlatego właśnie wyjęłam ten list z kosza (O Boże... Titi śmieciara xD). Kiedy będziesz już zdecydowana, powiedz mi, a go wygrzebię, okej? W odpowiedzi tylko się do niej uśmiechnęłam. Przytuliłam ją. Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby to ona była moją mamą... Titi: Dobra, muszę spadać. Praca... - wywróciła oczami - To co, o siedemnastej? Nic: O siedemnastej. - uśmiechnęłam się; Cioci najwyraźniej bardzo zależało na tym, bym go poznała i dobrze dogadała, a ja nie chciałam jej rozczarować. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, na co składała się sałatka warzywna, postanowiłam wychodzić. Niby dopiero 7:15, ale co tam. Na dworzu wiał chłodny, porywisty wiatr, dlatego przyszłam do szkoły trzęsąc się z zimna. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłam tylko przekroczyłam ogrodzenie, dopadła mnie Rozalia. Roz: Hej Nicola! - wykrzyknęła uradowana, podbiegając do mnie Nic: O, hej. Co się dzieje, że tak krzyczysz? Roz: No, w sumie to nic. Ale muszę z tobą pogadać. - spuściła wzrok Nic: Słucham? Co to za ważna sprawa? Roz: Bo... Chodzi o wczoraj... Eee, jak przyszłaś z Lysandrem do domu, i... No wiesz, widziałaś minie z Leo... - zarumieniła się Nic: Ach, o to chodzi. - zaśmiałam się - W porządku. Nie było tematu, nic nie widziałam. - widziałam, że nie jest za bardzo przekonana - Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. - dusiłam w sobie śmiech, bo nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej zdołować Rozalii Roz: Czyli zapominamy? Nic: O czym? Nie wiem o co chodzi. - uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie Roz: Dobra, więc w takim razie sprawa załatwiona. Jedna sprawa. A teraz czas na drugą. - powiedziała szatańsko - Gdy wyszliście z mieszkania, Leo powiedziała mi, że Lys, to znaczy wy, że jesteście parą. Tak mu powiedział, w takim kontekście. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To prawda? - mogłam się spodziewać Nic: Okej, jesteś moją przyjaciółką, więc ci powiem. Wczoraj zostaliśmy parą. - odparłam rozentuzjazmowana Dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć mi do ucha. Nic: Ejejej, spokój. Zabrał mnie do teatru, a potem na do lasu. Tam, gdzie urządzacie jakieś imprezy, tak? Roz: Ach... Tam cię zabrał... Tak, dokładnie, robiliśmy tam czasem potańcówki. Ale teraz opowiadaj, co robiliście. Nic: Urządziliśmy mały piknik. Jedliśmy... Gadaliśmy... Ganialiśmy się... Patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy... - powiedziałam powoli rozmarzona Roz: Wiedziałam, że wymyślił coś bardzo romantycznego. Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Nic: I to chyba nie wszystko, tak? Roz: Dokładnie. Wyobrażasz sobie, że za kilka lat będziemy szwagierkami? O ja cię... Będziesz moją rodziną! - wykrzyknęła "Szwagierkami? Rodziną? Że co?!" Nic: Ym, Roza? Jesteśmy razem od wczorajszego popołudnia, czyli niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Chyba trochę za wcześnie wyciągać takie wnioski, co? Roz: I co z tego? Trzeba cieszyć się życiem! Ale będzie bosko! Już sobie wyobrażam taką wigilię u rodziców naszych chłopców. My z trójeczką dzieci, ty z Lysiem z dużą gromadką małych, słodziutkich brzdąców, które bawią się pod choinką. Będzie cudnie! - podniecała się Nic: Rozalia! Dzieci? Jakie dzieci? Duża gromadka? Oszalałaś?! Roz: No, skoro już będziecie małżeństwem, to chyba, no wiesz, ten tego, i będą dzieci, nie? Lysio nigdy ci nie mówił, że jego marzeniem jest mieć ósemkę? Już się nieźle nastawia na taką robotę, świntuszek, ale taka już rola facetów. - patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem, a ona jak gdyby nigdy nic, dalej coś tam trajkotała, ale już tego nie słuchałam "Marzeniem jest mieć ósemkę"? "Ten tego, i będą dzieci"? "Nastawia się na robotę"? "Świntuszek"? "Taka już rola facetów"? O. Mój. Boże. W co ja się wpakowałam? Nie, dobra, Rozalia tak tylko gada. Zresztą, jeszcze dużo czasu przed nami, nie mam się czym martwić. Nic: Roza, to naprawdę bardzo interesujące, ale może chodźmy pod salę? Zaraz lekcja. - chciałam przerwać tą bezsensowną gadkę. Ta, jak na zawołanie, umilkła. Roz: Ale jest przecież jeszcze pół godziny do rozpoczęcia lekcji. - powiedziała zawiedziona Nic: Tak, wiem, ale... - myśl, Nic, myśl; No chyba że chcesz jeszcze trochę posłuchać o swoich przyszłych dzieciach z Lysem... - Muszę się przywitać z wszystkimi. Roz: Dobra, dobra, chodź. - mruknęła Weszłyśmy na korytarz, a wszystkie spojrzenia zebranych skierowały się w moją stronę. Każdy, obok kogo przechodziłam, gapił się na mnie, jak szpak w dupę - za przeproszeniem. Zignorowałam to i dalej szłam dumnie z Rozalią poz salę nr 7. Pod klasą zobaczyłam siedzące na ławce dziewczyny: Kim, Violkę i Irys, a po drugiej stronie, w znacznej odległości od nich zajmująca miejsce Święta Trójca, czyli Amber, Charlotte i Li. Na parapecie siedział Kastiel, a obok niego stał Lysander. Widziałam biegnących bliźniaków, bo Alexy zabrał bratu konsolę, na której grał, a Armin gonił go krzycząc, że jak mu jej nie odda, to go zabije. Normalka. Podeszłam do grupki dziewczyn, zauważając szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy Amber. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, ale teraz nawet nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamiast tego, rozpoczęłam pogawędkę z koleżankami. Po chwili poczułam mocny uścisk na moim ramieniu i zostałam szybko pociągnięta. Gwałciciel - moja pierwsza myśl. Jakże głupia i naiwna. Ta, gwałciciel w szkole, pozdro Nicol. Odwróciłam się w stronę mojego "oprawcy", o ile można to tak nazwać, dopiero gdy ten się zatrzymał. I jakie było zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłam przed sobą Kastiela. Nic: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Porąbało cię?! - krzyknęłam zbulwersowana jego postawą Kas: Co ja odstawiam?! Może ty mi powiesz, co ty robisz?! "O czym on pierdzieli?!" Nic: O co ci chodzi? - teraz to tego nie ogarniałam Kas: Jak to o co? Jeszcze wczoraj przystawiałaś się do mnie, teraz obściskujesz się z moim najlepszym kumplem?! - wrzasnął Nic: Przymknij się! - uspokoiłam go - Kurde, o czym ty gadasz? Po pierwsze... Jakie przystawiałaś się? To ty robisz do mnie maślane oczka, a nie ja. A po drugie, o co ci znowu chodzi z Lysandrem, bo ja już się pogubiłam. "Jest zazdrosny, jest zazdrosny! Wiedziałam, że się uda! Rozalia, jesteś moją boginią!" Kas: Nie, wcale ci się nie podobam, no coś ty. Przecież widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. - powiedział czarująco, pff... Chyba nie myślał, że się nabiorę? Nic: Pomarzyć zawsze można. A tak w ogóle, to coś sobie ubzdurałeś, ponieważ nie jestem tobą zainteresowana. - powiedziałam, żaby go sprowokować; Do "walki" o mnie, oczywiście - Kotku. - dodałam po chwili namysłu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się; Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał? - Chcesz jeszcze trochę pobawić się w przesłuchanie, czy mogę już iść? Kas: O co chodzi z Lysandrem? Nic: Przepraszam bardzo, ale to chyba nie jest twoja sprawa, w moim mniemaniu, rzecz jasna. - uśmiechnęłam się Kas: Odpowiedz. Całujesz się z nim przy szkole, jak jakaś... "No, dokończ, dokończ, będę miała dobry powód, żeby przywalić ci z prawego sierpowego." Kas: Nieważne. Możesz mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć? - nie dawał za wygraną Nic: Ale to nie jest twoja sprawa. Zresztą, przekroczyłeś dzisiaj limit zadawanych mi pytań. Także poczekaj do jutra, może ci wszystko rozjaśnię. Może. - powiedziałam dobitnie i odeszłam, ale po chwili zwróciłam głowę w jego stronę - Albo wiesz co? Powiem ci od razu. I tak byś się w końcu dowiedział. Jesteśmy z Lysem od wczoraj razem. Zabrał mnie na romantyczny wypad po okolicy. - odwróciłam się z powrotem i uśmiechnęłam pod nosem Czyli, że Amber wszystkim już rozgadała o wczorajszym zajściu. Dlatego cała szkoła się na mnie gapi, jestem teraz w centrum zainteresowania. Trudno. Poza tym, nie dam jej triumfować. Niby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że całowałam się z chłopakiem, ale powiem, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, bo jesteśmy parą, i ten uśmieszek szybko jej zniknie. "Dobrze Nic, dobrze! Świetny plan! Piąteczka za pomysłowość! Uuu!" Podeszłam pod drzwi i zerknęłam na zegar. Jeszcze pięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Podszedł do mnie Lys. Lys: Hej. O czym tak myślisz? - uśmiechnął się Dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Nic: Hm? O niczym szczególnym. Ta idiotka, - wskazałam ruchem głowy na Amber - rozpowiedziała wszystkim plotkę o nas. - powiedziałam z coraz większą złością w głosie Lys: Spokojnie. Przyszedłem przed tobą, więc to na mnie wszyscy napadli i zaczęli wypytywać o tamto. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ja zresztą też Nic: Czyli już to wyjaśniłeś? Lys: Praktycznie wszystkim. Odciążyłem cię. - szepnął Nic: Odciążyłeś? - wybuchłam śmiechem - Odciążyłeś? Nieźle powiedziane! I stało się. Dostałam ataku głupawki. Cały Wos chichotałam i widocznie przeszkadzałam tym kolesiowi, bo wziął mnie do odpowiedzi, chociaż to była dopiero moja pierwsza taka lekcja odkąd tu przyjechałam. Nie ma to jak podłożyć się nauczycielom i zepsuć im opinię o sobie już w pierwszym tygodniu. Mówi się trudno. A tak na marginesie, co ja zrobię, że lubię się śmiać? Śmiech to zdrowie. Mówią, że piętnaście minut dziennie wydłuża życie o jeden dzień. A ja chcę długo żyć. Lekcje minęły całkiem spoko, no może prócz tej pały plus z odpowiedzi. Wyszliśmy całą grupą na dziedziniec. Gadaliśmy jak najęci. Lysander jednak miał rację co do tego, że wyjaśnił wczorajszy dzień, bo nie musiałam się nikomu tłumaczyć. Bardzo dobrze. A jeszcze ta mina Amber, kiedy powiedziałam jej prosto w oczy, że jestem z Lysem, dlatego się całowaliśmy. Bezcenny widok. Do domu wróciłam około 15:35. Czyli już tylko nieco ponad godzinę, bo pewnie ten gostek przyjdzie wcześniej. Postanowiłam nic nie jeść, skoro to będzie kolacja. Titi obiecałam mi, że zrobi risotto. Pyszne i szybkie, czyli jak wróci po szesnastej to się spokojnie wyrobi. Skoczyłam na górę z zamiarem przygotowania się do nadchodzącej wizyty. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, a potem ubrałam się we wcześniej wyciągniętą sukienkę. Zrobiłam delikatny makijaż i lekko pofalowałam włosy. Nie chciałam przesadzać z wyglądem, dlatego wszystko było stonowane, ale zarazem eleganckie i dopasowane do sytuacji, nie chciałam wyjść na idiotkę. Kiedy byłam gotowa, zeszłam na dół. Od razu ogarnął mnie przepyszny zapach jakiejś potrawy. Jakiejś - czyli risotta. Mmm... Weszłam do kuchni. Nic: Hejo Titi. Czemu nie przyszłaś się ze mną przywitać? - zapytałam, dając jej buzi Titi: Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać. Podejrzewałam, że się szykujesz. Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. - pochwaliła mnie uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha; Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ta już jest gotowa. Ubrana była w kremową mini sukienkę. Mini - bo ledwo zakrywała tyłek cioci. Odkryte ramiona, bowiem wiązana była na szyję, i wycięcie na plecach aż do talii. Na dodatek brązowe połyskujące szpilki na mega wysokiej platformie. Włosy pokręcone, częściowo upięte, a częściowo rozpuszczone. Na twarzy totalna tapeta. Po prostu jej nie poznawałam. Nie chciałabym jej obrażać, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale tak w rzeczywistości - wyglądała jak doświadczona dziwka - po prostu. I właśnie teraz zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak wygląda ten jej "przyjaciel". No bo, dla starego, zgrzybiałego dziada by się tak nie ubrała, prawda? Przez te rozmyślania na temat nowego związku cioci, nie usłyszałam dzwonka do drzwi. Kiedy w końcu się ocknęłam, usłyszałam szepty dochodzące z korytarz, więc się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Titi przyklejoną do jakiegoś gościa, z którym się całuje zawieszona na jego szyi. Jak to widziałam, to chciało mi się rzygać. Bleee... No okej, całujcie się, ale bez przesady. Gdy odkleili się od siebie w końcu, po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach ślinienia się ze sobą, myślałam, że padną. Ten koleś... Miał maksymalnie z 22-23 lata! To jest ten chłopak cioci?! To chyba jakaś kpina! Para podeszła do mnie obejmując się. Titi: Kochanie, to jest Shon. Opowiadałam ci właśnie o nim, to mój chłopak. - spojrzała na niego czarująco - Shon, a to moja siostrzenica, Nicola. Spojrzałam na niego z obojętnością, chociaż w środku aż się we mnie gotowało. A potem poszłam do kuchni, nawet się z nim nie witając. Przecież wystarczy tylko pomyśleć: pierwszą wersją, dlaczego zainteresował się moją ciocią taki młody facet jest to, że Titi ma duży majątek. No, może nie taki znowu duży, ale ma własny dom, kasy na wydatki jej nigdy nie brakuje, czyli jednym słowem – jest zamożna. Pojawia się też druga opcja: czyli Shon jest z nią dla zabawy, robi z niej jakąś dziwkę, bo ubiera się teraz naprawdę wulgarnie i po prostu kiepsko i niemodnie. Bardziej prawdopodobna było pierwsze wyobrażenie. Koleś – 23 lata i kobieta – 34 lata. Istne szaleństwo. Tu coś nie pasowało. Ciocia nigdy nie była łatwowierna i myślała bardzo jasno, a teraz? Zupełnie się zmieniła, nie poznaję jej. Chodź w ostatnich dniach widziałam, że zmieniła styl, jakoś tego nie zauważałam. Aż do teraz. Titi: Dlaczego jesteś dla niego taka niemiła? – usłyszałam chłodny ton głosu kobiety za swoimi plecami; Odwróciłam się w jej stronę. Nic: Pytasz się mnie jeszcze dlaczego? Nie widzisz, że on chce cię najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystać? Zmieniłaś się. Na gorsze. – umilkłam widząc jej wściekłą twarz i usta zaciśniętą w wąską, niemal niewidoczną linię – Titi, ja naprawdę chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, ale z nim nie będziesz. Zobacz, co on z ciebie zrobił. Spójrz tylko. Wyglądasz jak istna lalka barbie, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Titi: Jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na moim szczęści, to bądź tak miła i idź zapoznać się z moim gościem, a ja przygotuję jedzenie. Tylko zachowuj się normalnie i nie odstawiaj takich cyrków. – wyminęła mnie i podeszła do kuchenki Nic: Ale… - przerwałam, bowiem wiedziałam, że taka gadka i tak nic nie da; Ruszyłam więc ze smętną miną w kierunku salonu, w którym siedział mój nowy "znajomy". Usiadł, a właściwie to rozwalił się na sofie, jak menel jakiś normalnie. I ja mam z nim spędzić wieczór? Przecież to jakiś żart. On jest o jedenaście lat starszy od Titi, i jest z nią z miłości? Na pewno. Sh: Cześć. - wyciągnął do mnie rękę, a ja nawet nie spojrzałam w tą stronę Nic: Spadaj. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. I chcę cię tylko poinformować: będę dla ciebie miła tylko ze względu na Titi. Wiedz tylko, że cię przejrzałam. Chcesz wykorzystać moją ciocię, tylko zastanawiam się, dlaczego ona nie potrafi tego zauważyć. - warknęłam - Owinąłeś ją sobie wokół palca. Przez ciebie wygląda teraz jak jakaś... puszczalska. - syknęłam - I wiesz co? Pomyś... - przerwałam, ponieważ do salonu właśnie weszła ciocia z miską ryżu; Na całe szczęście, nie słyszała naszej wymowy zdań, a raczej moich wątów dotyczących jego. Titi: Dogadaliście się już? I co Nic, jednak polubiłaś Shona, prawda? Wiedziałam, że jednak się przekonasz, jesteś zbyt mądra na to, żeby rozpoczynać jakieś bezsensowne kłótnie. - uśmiechnęła się; Miałam ochotę jej powiedzieć, co myślę. O niej, o nim, o nich. Ale nie chciałam niszczyć jej dzisiejszego dobrego humoru i szczęścia. Oczywiście do czasu, aż znajdę coś na niego, żeby mi uwierzyła. Sh: Jasne skarbie. To co, siadamy? "Skarbie? Boże, co za debil... I podlizuje się na dodatek. Totalny czubek..." Titi: Oczywiście kotku. Przyniosę jeszcze tylko resztę i będzie gotowe. "Kotku? Ja zaraz zwariuję..." Kobieta wyszła do kuchni, a ja zignorowałam gościa i podeszłam do stołu. Usiadłam i zaczęłam zawijać i bawić się rąbkiem mojej sukienki, zupełnie olewając tego małolata. Dwudziestotrzylatek? To chyba jakiś żart... Titi: Już jestem. - postawiła patelnię z sosem na deskę leżącą na stole - Ile? - zapytała i zaczęła nakładać posiłek na jego talerz Sh: Wystarczy. - odparł po paru dobrych chwilach; Nie dość, że podrywacz, to i żarłok. Ja to bym tyle żarcia wciągnęła dopiero w co najmniej dwa dni. A ten na dodatek wziął jeszcze porządną dokładkę. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby tyle nie jadł, bo będzie gruby, ale jakoś się powstrzymałam. Postanowiłam uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji i nie posyłać złośliwych komentarzy w jego stronę. Tak więc przesiedziałam cały ten "rodzinny" czas w zupełnej, całkowitej ciszy. W ogóle się nie odzywałam. Nie zapytałam Shona, gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje... Chociaż nie. Powinnam się zapytać, czy w ogóle pracuje. Choć to i tak bezsensowne. Na 100% jest bezrobotny. Nie interesowało mnie już to. Wiem, że powiedziałam mu, że będę dla niego miła - właśnie to robiłam. Ledwo się powstrzymałam, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Chociaż z drugiej strony - czym ja się tak denerwowałam? Może oni naprawdę się kochają? Tak, jasne. Niemożliwe. Titi: Nicol, dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Coś nie tak? "Nie, wszystko jest w porzo, czuję się świetnie, bosko, i wręcz uwielbiam tego twojego nowego kochasia. Czy mogłoby być lepiej?" Nic: Rozbolała mnie głowa. Miałam dzisiaj ciężki dzień w szkole. Chyba pójdę się położyć. - mruknęłam udając trzymając się za łebek; To była okazja, żeby się stąd ulotnić. Pójdę na górę, walnę się na łóżko, i będę miała ich gdzieś. Titi: Ojej, biedactwo. Leć do pokoju, my jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy. - spojrzała znacząco na Shona Nic: Em, albo wiesz, może jednak jakoś wytrzymam, posiedzę jeszcze z wami. - ciekawe, co by tutaj robili, gdyby mnie zabrakło... Wolę nawet nie myśleć. Titi: W porządku. To ja może zacznę już sprzątać, co? Sh: Pomogę ci. - jaki gentelmen, pff... Titi: Nie trzeba, dam radę. Posiedź, odpocznij. - uśmiechnęła się; Odpocznij? Po czym? Sh: Jesteś prawdziwym aniołem. Kobieta wstała, złożyła talerze i skierowała się do kuchni, więc zostaliśmy sami. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Do czasy, aż dało się słyszeć biadolenie Titi. Titi: Chryste Panie! Pięknie! - wbiegła do salonu - Nie kupiłam twoich ulubionych ciastek, kotku! Totalne o nich zapomniałam, a miałam pamiętać. Okej, skoczę do sklepu, zaraz wracam, dobra? Sh: W porządku. - powiedział z uśmiechem, a ja nie orientowałam się, o co chodzi; Zjarzyłam się po czasie, kiedy ciocia już wyszła z domu. Poszła do spożywczaka specjalnie po ciastka? Jego ulubione ciastka? To jakieś niepoważne... Sh: No, mała, powiedz mi teraz o co ci chodzi? Cały czas patrzysz na mnie krzywo. Dlaczego? - zapytał bezczelnie Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko patrzyłam na niego gniewnie. Nie zdążyłam zareagować, kiedy to wstał od stołu i skierował się na kanapę, a potem usiadł koło mnie. Odsunęłam się. Czułam się nieswojo, kiedy siedział tak blisko. Sh: Skarbie, nie uciekaj tak ode mnie. Przecież wiem, że ci się podobam . - zbliżył się do mnie "Co za koleś! Wiedziałam, że nie bierze Titi na poważnie! A teraz się jeszcze do mnie przystawia, dupek. Ale chwila... Przystawia? A ja jestem z nim w domu sam na sam... Titi, wracaj!" - wystraszyłam się lekko Nic: Zabieraj się ode mnie ty gnoju. - warknęłam - Może już zapomniałeś, to ci przypomnę, że jesteś chłopakiem mojej cioci. Sh: To nie jest przeszkodą w tym, że moglibyśmy się zabawić. Mamy jeszcze chwilę dla siebie, jakieś piętnaście minut. No chodź, spodoba ci się, słoneczko. - zdrętwiałam, nie mogłam się ruszyć; A on tylko zbliżył swoją twarz i usta, do mojej szyi. Objął mnie prawą ręką i patrzył w oczy. Nic: Zdejmij ze mnie te łapska. - szepnęłam groźnie Sh: Czemu jesteś taka zacięta? Jeden mały, szybciutki numerek, i po wszystkim. Przyda nam się takie urozmaicenie. Przyjemne urozmaicenie. - powiedział czarująco, a ja jak zahipnotyzowana, nic nie zrobiłam - Wiesz, że jesteś śliczna? Od razu mi się spodobałaś. Taka delikatna, naturalna, ale jednocześnie piękna... - mówiąc to, powoli zmniejszał odległość dzielącą nasze usta Po chwili delikatnie musnął moje wargi swoimi. Poczułam nagły przypływ, hmm... emocji? Adrenaliny? Nie wiem, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ja nie mogę, cały wieczór na niego nadawałam, a teraz? Chociaż fakt faktem, że był cholernie przystojny. Nie mogłam mu się oprzeć, pewnie tak, jak wszystkie laski. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Mam chłopaka. Kocham go. A gość, z którym się całuję, jest ode mnie sześć lat starszy i jest partnerem własnej cioci. To jakaś patologia... Nie przerywaliśmy naszych, już teraz, namiętnych pocałunków. Shon położył swoją dłoń na moim udzie i zaczął jechać coraz to wyżej. Nie wytrzymałam. Odkleiłam się na moment od niego, przerzuciłam nogę i usiadłam mu na kolanach. Przywarłam do niego mocno, a ten objął mnie w talii i przesunął rękę w kierunku zamka mojej sukienki... Kiedy jego ręka przesuwała się coraz niżej, rozpinając zamek, nie myślałam o niczym. No, może o tym, co ma się zaraz stać. Byłam jak w jakimś amoku. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, co robię. Dlaczego. Nie myślałam o konsekwencjach. Nie brałam pod uwagę tego, co będzie z moim związkiem. Z Lysandrem. Nie chciałam rozważać, co się z nami stanie. Czy się rozstaniemy, czy nie. Zaślepiła mnie ta wizja. Wizja mnie i Shona razem. W łóżku, w życiu. Ale razem. Może zamiast tak się do niego uprzedzać, powinnam go bliżej poznać? Chociaż, właściwie to właśnie to robiłam. Poznawałam go. Jego ciało. I umięśnione, silne ramiona… Usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka mojego telefonu. I to właśnie to przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości, wyrwało z tych chorych rozmyśleń. Otworzyłam oczy i natychmiast chwyciłam jego rękę na swoich plecach. Zastygł w bez ruchu. Co ja chciałam zrobić? Zdradzić Lysa z nim? Chłopakiem mojej kochanej cioci? Zrobić jej takie świństwo nie zważając na to, jak go kocha? Jest dupkiem. Ale mimo wszystko go kocha. Bardzo. A ja chciałam zrobić coś, żeby mnie znienawidziła. Ten cholerny gnój… Gdyby nie telefon, na pewno by mnie przeleciał, wylądowalibyśmy w łóżku. Po „jednym, krótkim numerku” – jak to ujął. Był gotów wykorzystać chwilę bez Titi, zostając ze mną sam na sam. Chciał się zabawić, po prostu. A ja, idiotka, uległam mu. Tak, uległam, bo gdyby ktoś do mnie nie zadzwonił, nie przerwał tego co się działo, z pewnością byśmy się przespali. Jestem przekonana, że omamiał tak wszystkie, nawet przypadkowo poznane dziewczyny. Cieszył się życiem – można by to tak podsumować. Zeskoczyłam z niego, kiedy tylko usłyszałam komórkę. Zaczęłam mocować się z zamkiem, którego za nic nie dałam rady zapiąć. Sh: Może pomóc? – zapytał, uśmiechając się tak, tak… szczerze? Przyjaźnie? Nie, to niemożliwe… Zgromiłam go wzrokiem, a potem podleciałam do aparatu. Chwyciłam urządzenie w dłoń. „Titi” – widniało na wyświetlaczu. Jeszcze tego brakowało… Ale co miałam zrobić? Odrzucić to połączenie? Nie odebrać? Nic: Słucham? – zapytałam Tel: Jestem właśnie w sklepie. Zrobiłam już potrzebne zakupy i chciałam iść do kasy, ale może tobie też coś wziąć? Nic: Yyy… Nie, nie trzeba. Niczego nie potrzebuję. – powiedziałam, ale zaraz dodałam – Kiedy wracasz? Tel: Będę za kilka minut. Co się stało? Nic: Nic, tak tylko… Chciałam wiedzieć. – trochę się zakłopotałam Tel: Mam nadzieję, że nie rozpętałaś w domu jakiejś kłótni, tak? - zapytała podejrzliwie Nic: T-tak. To znaczy nie! Żadnych kłótni... Wszystko w porządku. Tel: No to ja idę płacić i wracam. Pa. Nic: Pa. Rozłączyłam się i położyłam telefon z powrotem na stół. Odwróciłam się w stronę Shona. Siedział na tym samym miejscu co wcześniej i patrzył na mnie. Sh: Titi? – podniósł brew Nic: Tak. – mruknęłam cicho Sh: Co chciała? Coś nie tak? Nic: No nie mów, że się martwisz. Mam ci przypomnieć, co niedawno zrobiłeś, chociaż tak bardzo ją kochasz? – prychnęłam Sh: Nie wiem czy wiesz maleńka, ale ty też brałaś w tym udział, więc lepiej zachowaj to dla siebie. Bo w przeciwnym razie będziesz miała poważny problem. – podszedł do mnie, a ja stanęłam jak wryta Nic: Grozisz mi? – zapytałam twardo Sh: Nie. Ostrzegam. Przed popełnieniem ogromnego błędu. Nic: Nie chcę tego słuchać. – pokręciłam stanowczo głową – Ale wiedz, że nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Titi. Za bardzo mi na niej zależy. W tej chwili usłyszałam dźwięk przekręcanego w drzwiach klucza, tak więc umilkłam. Titi: Hej! Już jestem! – weszła do salonu – Kotek, mam twoje ciacha. Łap! – rzuciła mu pudełko, a ten je złapał – Co robiliście, jak mnie nie było? – zapytała – Mam nadzieję skarbie, że Nic była dla ciebie miła. – spojrzała na niego Sh: O tak, była. Bardzo miła. – mówiąc to patrzył na mnie, a ja zaczerwieniłam się; Musiałam się stamtąd ulotnić Nic: To ja może pójdę zrobić herbatę, dobra? Titi: Dobrze. – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Sh: Ja również jestem za. – luknął na mnie – Dużo słodzę. – teraz to ja podniosłam na niego wzrok i zobaczyłam, że wwierca mi się w oczy Czy on musi mi przypominać o tym, co się stało? I prowokować? "Dużo słodzę" - pff... Poczłapałam do kuchni i nastawiłam wodę, a do kubków wrzuciłam torebki. Słyszalam, jak Shon mówi Titi, że ją kocha. Coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle. Chyba bezsilność. Musiałam patrzeć, jak się jej podlizuje, wykorzystuje ją. Bo przecież nie mogłam powiedzieć... Wściekłaby się, gdyby dowiedziała się, że całowałam się z jej chłopakiem. Zresztą, jak miałabym to powiedzieć? "Titi, przykro mi, ale uwiodłam Shona, a on się tobą bawi, bo chciał się ze mną przespać."? To nie byłoby mądre posunięcie. Na razie muszę to wytrzymać. Przez ten czas ciocia przejrzy na oczy, i się rozstaną - przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Oparłam się o wysepkę kuchenną i zamyśliłam się. Sh: O czym tak myślisz? - zorientowałam się, że stoi tuż obok mnie - Titi poszła się przebrać, nie miałem żadnego towarzystwa. - zrobił szczenięce oczka - A ja bardzo lubię, gdy jesteś ze mną. - powiedział uwodzicielsko; W tej chwili oparł swoje dłonie o blat, zagradzając mi drogę i przybliżył się do mnie - Żałujesz, że zadzwoniła? Że nam przerwała? - spytał szeptem Nic: Niczego nie żałuję. A teraz zjeżdżaj stąd, nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z tobą. – syknęłam Sh: A na coś innego, masz? – podniósł brew Nic: Zamknij się! Spieprzaj, bo za chwilę naprawdę się wkurzę, i nie będzie ci tak do śmiechu! Mam cię dosyć i uwierz mi, zrobię wszystko, żeby Titi zrozumiała, że ci na niej nie zależy, rozumiesz?! – wrzasnęłam, a ten odsunął się ode mnie W tej chwili zauważyłam zbiegającą po schodach kobietę. Titi: Co to za krzyki? Nicola, ja... Nie wierzę, że jesteś aż tak podła. Za wszelką cenę chcesz zniszczyć to, co między nami jest. I wiesz co? Zawiodłam się na tobie. Myślałam… Nie ważne, co myślałam. Idź do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź, dopóki Shon będzie w domu. Nie chcę, żeby znowu stał się ofiarą twoich ataków. – powiedziała stanowczo, a ja czułam w jej głosie zawód Nic: Ale to nie tak… Titi: A jak? Chociaż, właściwie to nie chcę słuchać twoich tłumaczeń. To nie ma sensu. Leć na górę. Migiem! Stałam chwilę w jednym miejscu i ledwo powstrzymywałam się od płaczu. Zebrałam się w sobie i ruszyłam w stronę schodów. Odwróciłam się jeszcze i zobaczyłam dwie pary oczu skierowane w moją stronę. Ciocia patrzyła na mnie ze smutkiem, a Shon – z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Natychmiast wbiegłam do pokoju i trzasnęłam drzwiami. Przez tego gościa pierwszy raz pokłóciłam się z ciocią. I na dodatek to nie moja wina, przecież to on pierwszy do mnie podszedł i gadał jakieś głupoty. Mam tego dość! Czy już zawsze przez niego między nami będzie panowała taka atmosfera? Odsunęłam od siebie wszelkie myśli dotyczące tego, co się stało. Zapominając o wszystkim, położyłam na kolana swój laptop. Posiedziałam tak trochę, połaziłam po różnych stronach. Popisałam z Rozalią na fb do 20:57, po czym uznałam, że powinnam iść się wykąpać, bo strasznie chciało mi się spać. Z szafy wyjęłam moją piżamę z krową (tą, która była już w VII rozdziale) i poszłam do łazienki. Napuściłam pełną wannę wody, dodałam różanego płynu do kąpieli i zanurzyłam się. Po półgodzinnej kąpieli umyłam jeszcze włosy, wyszorowałam zęby i przebrałam się. Kiedy kładłam się do łóżka, poczułam, że strasznie chce mi się pić. Fantastycznie… Muszę zejść na dół i znów oglądać tego podrywacza… Ale cóż ja na to poradzę? Nic. Zeszłam powoli na parter i idąc do kuchni zobaczyłam siedzącą w salonie Titi na kolanach Shona, która oczywiście nie dała mi przejść spokojnie. Titi: O, Nic. Jesteś w piżamie. Idziesz już spać? Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie. Nic: Tak, wykąpałam się już. Zaraz będzie dwudziesta druga, a poza tym chce mi się spać. – ziewnęłam i kontynuowałam moją podróż Kiedy wyjmowałam szklankę z szafki, usłyszałam głos Shona, który mówił, że też pójdzie się czegoś napić. Ciocia rozsiadła się wygodniej i zaczęła oglądać jakiś film idący akurat w telewizji. Po chwili poczułam jego obecność za sobą. Nie pomyliłam się. Sh: Ładna piżamka. – czułam, że się uśmiechnął; Czemu ja nałożyłam taką skąpą piżamę?! – A tak w ogóle, chętnie bym się wprosił do ciebie, gdybym wiedział, że bierzesz kąpiel. – na te słowa odwróciłam się w jego stronę z żądzą mordu, ale on już wracał do salonu; Tak jak myślałam, przyszedł tylko po to, by mnie zdołować – znów przypomniałam sobie, co z nim robiłam… Szybko wypiłam całą szklankę wody i niemal w jednej sekundzie byłam już na górze. Nie obejrzałam się, popędziłam od razu do pokoju, żeby nie być narażona na jego spojrzenia. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, położyłam się do łóżka, i zasnęłam... *** Kiedy tylko się obudziłam, zerknęłam na zegarek - 7:08. Westchnęłam. Cholera, a do szkoły znów na ósmą… Zmobilizowałam się i po chwili stałam już na nogach. Zaspana, weszłam do łazienki. Przebranie się, makijaż, fryzura, umycie zębów. Byłam gotowa. Spakowałam jeszcze torbę na dzisiejsze zajęcia i zeszłam na dół. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy - zlew zawalony po brzegi niepozmywanymi naczyniami, brudne talerze na stole, w salonie porozwalany wszędzie popcorn, kałuża coca-coli... Brak słów. Fakt, mogłam to posprzątać, ale nie zrobiłam tego. To nie ja tak naświniłam, więc to nie mój problem. A szczególnie dlatego, że nie mam zamiaru sprzątać po tym gościu. Olewając ten bałagan, poszłam do korytarza i wyjęłam jakieś buty. Nałożyłam kurtkę, wzięłam torbę, i zamknąwszy drzwi, wyszłam do szkoły. W ciągu dziesięciu minut byłam już na miejscu. Nie spieszyło mi się za bardzo, a to dlatego, że bałam się spotkania z Lysandrem. Jak miałam się zachować? Udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, nic się nie stało, czy może mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć? Uznałam, iż lepiej będzie, gdy nic nie będzie wiedział, chociaż było mi cholernie ciężko, że mam go okłamywać. Weszłam na korytarz i zauważyłam sporą grupkę ludzi. Wszyscy byli w znakomitych nastrojach , co było dziwne. Tak, to nie było zwyczajne. No bo kto normalny cieszy się z tego, że za chwilę rozpoczynają się lekcje i jest narażony na oberwanie kolejną pałą, za odpowiedź, na przykład? Zaraz się jednak przekonałam, o co chodzi, ponieważ podeszła do mnie Viola z Rozą. Przytuliłyśmy się wszystkie. Nic: Powiecie mi może, czemu wszyscy się tak szczerzą? Roz: Aaa.... No tak, ty jeszcze nic nie wiesz. - powiedziała i patrzyła na mnie Nic: To może mi powiesz, co? Roz: Słucham? A, tak, pewnie. No więc, dzisiaj są tylko dwie lekcje. Okazało się, że do naszej szkoły przyjeżdża jakaś kontrola, czy coś takiego, i jesteśmy zwolnieni z kolejnych pięciu zajęć. - podskoczyła Nic: Naprawdę? Super! - już wiedziałam i rozumiałam, dlaczego wszyscy mają takie dobre humory Viol: To nie wszystko. Postanowiliśmy, że zrobimy imprezkę. - uśmiechnęła się Nic: Poważnie? U kogo? Roz: U nikogo. Pamiętasz, gdzie zabrał cię Lys? - kiwnęłam głową - Uznaliśmy, że przydałoby się wznowić dawne spotkania. Nic: Czyli dzisiaj? Roz: No raczej nie wczoraj, tak? - w tym momencie Viola odeszła od nas, bo ktoś ją zawołał Nic: A ty? Przecież wyjeżdżasz dzisiaj z Leo, z tego co pamiętam. Roz: Tak, i właśnie... Nie pójdę. Po historii i biologii idę do domu i od razu jedziemy. Nic: Czyli nie pójdziesz ze mną? - zapytałam lekko zawiedziona Roz: Nie mogę... Ale przecież pójdziesz z Lysiem, prawda? On na pewno tam będzie. - przełknęłam głośno ślinę; Na myśl o spotkaniu z nim dostawałam dreszczy Nic: To prawda, będę musiała się z nim potem umówić... - powiedziałam trochę niechętnie Roz: Po co zwlekać? Od razu z nim porozmawiaj, właśnie do ciebie idzie. To ja się zmyję, porozmawiajcie sobie. - puściła mi oczko, a ja powędrowałam wzrokiem w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wpatrywała się Roza, której już nie było Chłopak podszedł do mnie z uśmiechem na ustach i przywitał się ze mną: Lys: Witaj, skarbie. Stęskniłem się za tobą. - powiedział Zbliżył się do mnie i przytulił. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale natychmiast go odepchnęłam i patrzyłam z wyrzutem. Jednak po chwili dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłam i spuściłam wzrok. Lys miał zdezorientowaną minę i widziałam, że niczego nie rozumie. Podeszłam do niego i teraz to ja go objęłam i wtuliłam się w jego tors. Miałam takie straszne wyrzuty sumienia... Chłopak po chwili odkleił nas od siebie i spojrzał z troską w oczy. Lys: Nicol, co się dzieje? Czemu tak zareagowałaś? Dlaczego jesteś smutna? Hej, uśmiechnij się. Nie lubię, kiedy masz taką minę. - podniosłam na niego wzroki i uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, ale Lys najwyraźniej się na to nabrał - Słyszałaś już o nadchodzącej imprezce? - zapytał szczerząc się Nic: Tak, Rozalia mi powiedziała. Lys: To o której mam po ciebie przyjść? Zaczyna się o szesnastej, więc myślałem o piętnastej. Moglibyśmy się przejść, znasz już drogę. - powiedział wesoło Nic: Lys... Bo wiesz, ja chyba nie pójdę... Lys: Słucham? Ale dlaczego? -zdziwił się - Będzie fajnie, spodoba ci się. Zresztą, ja też tam będę. Nie masz się czego bać. - próbował mnie pocieszyć i namówić Nic: Ale to nie jest takie proste! - krzyknęłam i uciekłam stamtąd; Nie wytrzymywałam już... Wbiegłam do łazienki i zamknęłam się w jednej z kabin. Opuściłam deskę, usiadłam, i zaczęłam cicho szlochać. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Tak bardzo chciałam mu wszystko powiedzieć... Tylko nie miałam żadnej pewności, że mnie zrozumie. Chociaż ja sama nie potrafiłam sobie wybaczyć... Zachowałam się jak jakaś puszczalska dziwka, tyle w temacie. Jak na siebie patrzę, to chce mi się rzygać. Uważałam, że to Amber robi takie rzeczy, że można by ją nazwać szmatą, a sama co zrobiłam? Ona przynajmniej nie zdradziła swojego faceta, tak jak ja... Usłyszałam dzwonek na zajęcia, ale nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić. Podniosłam nogi i podparłam brodę na kolanach, obejmując je nogami. Całą tę lekcję przesiedziałam w toalecie chlipiąc cicho. Nic mnie nie obchodziło. Czy może ktoś się martwił, że tak znikłam. Że będę miała nieobecności. Miałam to gdzieś. Znowu zaczęłam płakać, tym razem głośniej i właśnie zakończyła się lekcja. Nie usłyszałam nawet, że ktoś wszedł do łazienki i podszedł do mojej kabiny... Roz: Nicola? To ty? - zapytała, a ja natychmiast umilkłam - Hej, co się stało? Otwórz drzwi. - powiedziała łagodnie Nic: N-n-nie. Odejdź stąd, zostaw mnie w spokoju. – odparłam rozżalona Roz: Mam cię zostawić? Chyba żartujesz. Otwórz, albo zaraz kogoś przyprowadzę i ten ktoś wyważy te drzwi. Nie wiem czemu, ale posłuchałam się jej. Przekręciłam zamek, a dziewczyna powoli je uchyliła, weszła i kucnęła przede mną. Widziałam w jej oczach troskę, a na twarzy niepokój i zmartwienie. Przytuliła mnie. Roz: Skarbie, o co chodzi? Co się stało? Nie było cię na lekcji, cały czas tu siedziałaś? – kiwnęłam twierdząco – Matko, coś z Lysandrem? Pokłóciliście się? – zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy Nic: Cho-chociaż tak… Chodzi o Lysa… A wła-właściwie… O to, co ja zrobiłam… - wybuchłam głośnym płaczem Roz: Ej, spokojnie. To na pewno nie jest takie straszne. Powiedz, co takiego zrobiłaś, że tak bardzo się smucisz, co? – zapytała spokojnie Nic: Zdradziłam go… - odpowiedziałam cicho, a ta patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami Roz: Co?! – wykrzyknęła Wiedziałam, że ona tego nie zrozumie. Teraz pogna na złamanie karku i opowie mu to, co powiedziałam… Albo jeszcze najpierw mnie zwyzywa… I dobrze mi tak! Nie trzeba było się tak zapominać i całować się z tym… Nieważne. Słysząc jej słowa, głos, po raz kolejny się popłakałam. Byłam totalnie załamana. Roz: Hej, spokojnie, nie płacz. Przepraszam, nie chciałam… Ale… Opowiedz mi wszystko. To, co się stało. Tylko najpierw się uspokój. – widząc moją minę, dodała – Nie martw się, zrozumiem. Nie jestem na ciebie zła. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, tak? A przyjaciółki sobie pomagają. To jak? Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam. Może lepiej byłoby zachować to dla siebie? Chociaż, dobrze by mi zrobiło, gdyby ktoś mnie wysłuchał, gdybym mogła wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mnie w tamtej chwili dręczyło. Tak też zrobiłam. Kiedy tylko się uspokoiłam i zebrałam w sobie, opowiedziałam Rozie, co się stało. Ta słysząc moje słowa, o dziwo, nie wydarła się na mnie, ani nie zwyzywała. Zrobiła coś zupełnie odwrotnego – znów mnie przytuliła. Roz: Jejku, Nic, jak ty musisz teraz cierpieć… Nie płacz już, proszę. Musimy się zastanowić, co teraz zrobić. Całowałaś się z tym, jak mu tam? Shonem? – kiwnęłam głową – Ale go nie zdradziłaś. To znaczy zdradziłaś, ale nie przespałaś się z nim. – na te słowa znowu rozryczałam się – Kurcze, nie o to mi chodziło! Wybacz, źle to ujęłam. Chodzi o to, że… Wiesz, jaki jest Lysander. On nie znosi żadnych kłamstw i tajemnic. Myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybyś mu powiedziała. Nie wiem, jak zareaguje, ale tak chyba będzie w porządku. Nie zachowałaś się wobec niego fair, więc teraz musisz ponieść tego konsekwencje. Nie możesz go okłamywać. Związek powinien opierać się na szczerości. Tak przynajmniej uważam. – oznajmiła spokojnie Podniosłam na nią wzrok. Wiedziałam, że ma rację i całkowicie się z nią zgadzałam. Po chwili cisz, odezwałam się: Nic: Tak. Powiem mu. Ma prawo wiedzieć, że ja go… - nie dałam rady tego powiedzieć – Że mu to zrobiłam. Dopuściłam się takiej okropnej rzeczy... Cokolwiek by zrobił i jakkolwiek by zareagował, porozmawiam z nim. Rozalia spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. Roz: Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Na pewno się uda, a Lysio na pewno zrozumie. Nic: Dzisiaj przychodzi po mnie i idziemy razem na tę dyskotekę. Wtedy się dowie. – uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie Po kolejnej lekcji, na którą przyszłyśmy z Rozalią nieco spóźnione, wyszliśmy na dziedziniec. Całą klasą. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, zapewne tą organizowaną potańcówką. Ja też miałam dobry humor, zapomniałam na razie o wszystkich wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Nigdzie nie widziałam Lysa, po lekcji ktoś chciał z nim porozmawiać, a potem gdzieś zniknął. Nie mogłam go znaleźć, dlatego postanowiłam pójść do domu i szykować się. Pewnie on też wrócił już na chatę. Pewnie się spieszył. Trudno, przecież i tak się dzisiaj spotkamy... *** Kiedy weszłam do domu, pierwsze co zrobiłam, to weszłam do kuchni po jakieś żarełko. Wyjęłam z lodówki jogurt naturalny, dodałam do niego świeże owoce i poszłam tak wyposażona na kanapę. Usiadłam na niej z zamiarem zjedzenia oglądając jakiś durny serial, ale po chwili odechciało mi się. Kiedy tylko przypomniałam sobie, co wczoraj działo się na tym miejscu, zachciało mi się rzygać. Postanowiłam zjeść na górze w swoim pokoju. Stamtąd nie wykurzą mnie żadne tego typu wspomnienia. Usiadłam na łóżku i położyłam przed sobą laptop. Obejrzałam jakiś półtorej godzinny film komediowy, a potem postanowiłam rozpocząć przygotowania. W końcu już 12:53, czyli że za około dwie godziny przychodzi Lysander. I będę musiała mu powiedzieć... Dobra, dam radę. Po przekopaniu szafy w poszukiwaniu stosownych ubrań, nastąpiła kąpiel, fryzura. Postanowiłam rozpuścić włosy, wyprostowałam je i gotowe. Teraz czas na makijaż. Podkład, puder, róż, cień i błyszczyk. Całkiem, całkiem. Dobra, mam jeszcze chwilę dla siebie, wyrobiłam się nawet przed czasem - była 14:12. Weszłam jeszcze na Facebooka, życzyłam Rozie udanego weekendu z Leo, bo przez to wszystko zupełnie o tym zapomniałam. Później tylko spakowałam torebkę na wyjście. Zostało mi tylko czekać na Lysandra. O 14:52 weszłam do korytarza i założyłam kurtkę, buty. Chciałam być gotowa, kiedy chłopak zapuka do drzwi. Tak ubrana przeszłam się jeszcze kilka razy wokół salonu, bo nerwy zjadały mnie od środka. Poczłapałam do łazienki, by sprawdzić makijaż. Musiałam wyglądać idealnie. Gdy wróciłam, pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to wskazówki zegara. Było dwadzieścia po piętnastej. Postanowiłam zadzwonić do Lysa. Automatyczna sekretarka. Może zapomniał, że miał po mnie przyjść? No nic, w takim razie pójdę sama. Z całkowitą pewnością zastanę go na miejscu. Przecież wiem, gdzie to jest, bez problemu tam dotrę. Wyszłam. Nogi zaczęły mnie boleć, ale po kilkudziesięciu minutach doszłam na miejsce. Właściwie, to byłam już trochę spóźniona. Z daleka zobaczyłam rozpalone ognisko i kilka osób przez nie skaczące, tańczące. Podeszłam szybkim krokiem. Widziałam dosłownie wszystkich z mojej klasy: Armin, Nataniel, Alexy, Kastiel, Viola, Kim, Klementyna, Melania, Święta Trójca. Nigdzie jednak ni widziałam mojego chłopaka. Nic: Violka! - wrzasnęłam, by mnie usłyszała - Poczekaj! - zatrzymała się, a ja do niej podeszłam - Hej, dawno przyszłaś? Viol: Nie, dopiero co. Co chciałaś? Nic: Nic, nic... Nie ważne. Skoro jesteś tu od niedawna, pewnie nie wiesz, gdzie Lysander? Viol: Nie, przykro mi. - przerwała - Ale wiesz? Kastiel już od dobrej godziny tu siedzi, przygotowywał to wszystko. Zapytaj jego, być może coś wie. - uśmiechnęła się Nic: Dobra, spróbuję. Nie mam nic do stracenia. - powiedziałam i oddaliłam się od niej Kiedy już ogarnęłam wzrokiem Kasa, podeszłam powoli w jego stronę. Nic: Siema. Długo tu siedzisz? Kas: No raczej. A co? Nie możesz znaleźć swojego księcia z bajki? - zakpił Nic: Coś w tym stylu. Muszę z nim pogadać. - nerwowo zaczęłam wyginać palce w różne strony Kas: Może mógłbym ci go jakoś zastąpić? - zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem i podniósł brew Westchnęłam. Nic: Daruj sobie. Zależałoby mi bardziej na tym, byś powiedział mi, gdzie jest. Kas: A szkoda... Dobra, powiem ci co chcesz wiedzieć. Szczerze? - kiwnęłam głową - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jeszcze rano mówił mi, że przyjdzie. Nic: Czyli ty też nic nie wiesz... A ostatni raz gdzie go widziałeś? Kas: Czekaj, niech się zastanowię... Po biologii przy sali złapała go Amber. - wybałuszyłam oczy - Wiem, dziwne. A wręcz podejrzane. Gadali ze sobą kilka dobrych minut. Nie podsłuchiwałem, ale usłyszałem kilka słów. Jakiś... Zaraz... Sergio? Stiv? Shon? Nie pamiętam. - chwilę się zastanowił - A, mówiła chyba coś o jakiejś zdradzie, okłamywaniu. Nie wiem o co jej chodziło, ale Lysander nieźle się wkurzył. Dosłownie wybiegł ze szkoły, nie dałem rady go dogonić. - westchnął - Właściwie, może ty wiesz, o czym rozmawiali? Amber to idiotka, nie wiem co mu tam powiedziała, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Lysandra w takim stanie. Stałam tam w jednym miejscu i nie ruszałam się podczas, gdy Kastiel to mówił. Przed oczami miałam tylko jeden obraz: wyżalam się Rozalii w toalecie. I jestem pewna - ta jędza wszystko słyszała. W mojej głowie kotłowało się tysiąc myśli. Teraz wszystko było już jasne. Amber podsłuchała moją rozmowę z Rozalią, a potem, po lekcji, złapała Lysandra i wszystko mu powiedziała... Dlatego tak się wkurzył, nie odbierał ode mnie telefonu, a teraz pewnie siedzi sam w domu i myśli, że oddałam się innemu... A to wszystko przez tą blondi. Mogła trzymać język za zębami! Słyszała przecież jak mówiła, że wyznam wszystko Lysowi, i specjalnie wygadała się pierwsza. I jeszcze pewnie wcisnęła jemu jakąś zmyśloną bajeczkę, że się nim bawiłam, chciałam wykorzystać. Że puszczam się z pierwszym lepszym... Jak mogłam być taka tępa, żeby się nie domyślić, że dosłownie każdy mógł usłyszeć to, co mówię, gdyby wtedy wszedł po cichu do łazienki? Chyba byłam zbyt rozżalona. Albo po prostu głupia... Kiedy "wróciłam" na ziemię, spojrzałam z przerażeniem na Kastiela. Kas: Ty wiesz, o co chodziło, tak? - raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał Nic: N-nie. To znaczy nie ważne. Dobra, dzięki za info, a teraz... Muszę coś załatwić. - rozglądałam się wokół siebie z niepokojem; Nie wiem dlaczego. Może myślałam, że zaraz zobaczę gdzieś Lysa, że mu wytłumaczę, że to nie tak jak myśli? Odwróciłam się i dosłownie biegiem ruszyłam przed siebie. Potrąciłam kilka osób, które z oburzeniem się za mną oglądały, ale nie miałam nawet czasu przeprosić. Musiałam jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Lysandrem. Kiedy wybiegłam leśną alejką, stanęłam przy drodze. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza. Chciało mi się płakać. Czemu ja zawsze mam takiego pecha? Rozejrzałam się, bo z tego wszystkiego nie wiedziałam, w którą stronę iść. Wtem usłyszałam za sobą czyjś głos. Czyjś - czyli Kasa. Kas: Ej, zaczekaj! - krzyknął - Już nie daję rady! - obejrzałam się, a ten już teraz nie biegł, a szedł do mnie, trzymając się za brzuch - pewnie dostał kolki - Stój, bo zaraz tutaj umrę. - stęknął, gdy już był niecałe trzy metry ode mnie - Czemu uciekłaś? Dlatego, że wiesz, co mu powiedziała? O co chodziło? - zerknął na mnie - Powiedz. Nic: Nie, nie mogę. Nie mam czasu. Teraz muszę go znaleźć. I wszystko mu wytłumaczyć. - mruknęłam cicho i ruszyłam poboczem Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, lecz, niestety, nie trwało to wiecznie. Kas: A więc ona mówiła o tobie... - wywnioskował dość mocno zdziwiony, ale ja nie zareagowałam - Nie jesteś jednak takim aniołkiem, za jakiego cię uważałem. - powiedział zawadiacko; Zatrzymałam się - Widocznie nie byliście sobie przeznaczeni. Tak musiało się stać. - teraz to się odwróciłam Nic: Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać, więc lepiej stul pysk. Póki jestem jeszcze w miarę spokojna. Ale już niedługo, bo zaraz nieźle się zdenerwuję i sprezentuję ci mocny cios w tą jakże piękną buźkę. - warknęłam Kas: Dobra, już dobra. - uniósł ręce w geście poddania - Idziesz do niego? - zrównał się ze mną Nic: A co cię to interesuje? Lepiej wracaj na tą imprezę i wyrwij jakąś laskę. To z pewnością bardziej fascynujące, niż wleczenie się do domu kumpla z jego dziewczyną, która go zdradziła, prawda? - dalej patrzyłam w ulicę, było mi tak strasznie wstyd... Kas: Jednak wybieram drugą opcję. Jeszcze cię ktoś napadnie. - uśmiechnęliśmy się Szliśmy w ciszy, aż coś mnie naszło. Nic: Tylko, chyba to dla ciebie oczywiste, że masz to zachować dla siebie, tak? Kas: No nie wiem... Zależy, co z tego będę miał. Coś za coś. Ja milczę, ale muszę mieć jakieś korzyści. - stanęłam nagle, ale Kas dalej szedł poboczem, nawet się nie oglądając Nic: Co to ma znaczyć? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz zamiar to komukolwiek wygadać? - zapytałam niedowierzająco Kas: Już powiedziałem. To zależy, co dostanę w zamian. - stał tyłem do mnie, ale czułam, że się uśmiechnął Podeszłam do niego cicho i chwyciłam go dłońmi za szyję. Nic: Jesteś pewien? Więc chyba nie mam wyjścia, jak tylko cię zlikwidować. - powiedziałam rozbawiona Kas bez problemu mi się wyrwał, i teraz to on trzymał mnie od tyłu (bez skojarzeń bardzo proszę) za nadgarstki. Śmiałam się przy tym wniebogłosy. Kas: Chyba coś ci nie wyszło mała. - powiedział rozbawiony Po chwili objął mnie jedną łapą tak, że nie mogłam ruszać rękoma, a drugą dłonią zaczął mnie łaskotać. O nie... Nic: K... Kas... Kastiel... Prze-przestań! Hahaha! Proszę... - myślałam, że pęknę Po dobrych kilku minutach zadawania mi niewyobrażalnych tortur, chłopak postanowił okazać mi swoją litość i wypuścił mnie. Nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Nic: Kastiel, zapłacisz mi za to! Gorzko pożałujesz tego, co przed chwilą zrobiłeś. - szepnęłam groźnie, a przynajmniej chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało, chociaż mało co nie wybuchłam śmiechem Kas: Ale się boję. - zakpił, odwrócił się i szedł podśpiewując coś W ramach odwetu, zeszłam z drogi i podeszłam do rosnącej przy poboczy sosny. Choć trochę się pokłułam, zerwałam kilkanaście pęków igieł. Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszłam do Kasa z szerokim uśmiechem. Kas: No i co tak zęby opalasz? Słońca nie ma. - prychnął, ale jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przyjaznym uśmiechu Nic: A nic, mam dobry humor. - ucichłam na trochę - Kastiel, poczekaj. Masz coś na kapturze kurtki. - zatrzymał się i najwidoczniej nabrał się na to, co powiedziałam Odwrócił się do mnie plecami, a ja wykorzystując moment, wrzuciłam mu całą garść igieł za koszulkę. Chyba nic nie poczuł, dlatego trzepnęłam go porządnie po plecach, a ten jęknął i aż podskoczył. Nic: Niespodzianka! I jak się czujesz? Miło? Kas: Ale co...? Wrzuciłaś mi igły? - zapytał zdziwiony Nic: Bingo! Aleś musiałeś się namyśleć, żeby do tego dojść. Geniusz normalnie! - zaśmiałam się Kas: I uważasz, że to śmieszne? Nic: Żebyś widział siebie, jak cię walnęłam po plecach, to uśmiałbyś się jak nigdy dotąd. - wyszczerzyłam się Kas: Liczę do pięciu. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś prysnęła daleko stąd, bo nie mam zamiaru ci odpuścić. Raz... Rzuciłam się do ucieczki, śmiejąc się bez przerwy. Słyszałam za sobą dalsze odliczanie. Kas: Dwa... Dobra, dupa z tym! Pięć! - i rozpoczął pościg Co rusz oglądałam się za siebie i widziałam, jak Kastiel zmniejsza odległość między nami, ale mnie nie dogonił. Zatrzymałam się po dobrych dziesięciu minutach biegu, bo już nie dawałam rady. Los tak chciał, że stanęłam tuż pod domem Lysandra i Leo. Obejrzałam się w stronę Kastiela. Stał dysząc ciężko, lecz patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Jakby chciał mi telepatycznie przekazać choć trochę swojej wewnętrznej siły, która z całkowitą pewnością by mi się bardzo przydała. Odwróciłam się w stronę budynku i patrzyłam na niego z niepokojem. W końcu postanowiłam spiąć tyłek i stawić czoło wyzwaniu, jakim było wyznanie chłopakowi prawdy. Nic: Kastiel, ja... Zostaw mnie samą. Wracaj już. Poradzę sobie, muszę poradzić. Popatrzył na mnie z wahaniem, jednak po chwili bez słowa odszedł. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie kierował się z powrotem na polanę. Pewnie idzie do domu. Nie ważne. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żeby porozmawiać z Lysem. Z takim nastawieniem podeszłam do bramki i zadzwoniłam domofonem. Po kilkunastu sekundach, podczas których nikt się nie odezwał, nacisnęłam guzik jeszcze raz. Znowu to samo. Więc pewnie go nie ma. Albo nie chce mi otworzyć... Kiedy chciałam już odejść, naszło mnie jeszcze, żeby sprawdzić, czy może bramka nie jest otwarta. Bingo! Czyli, że jednak jest w środku, tylko nie chce mnie najzwyczajniej widzieć... Wyrzucając te nieprzyjemne myśli z mojej głowy, ruszyłam znaną mi już, wybrukowaną dróżką prowadzącą do wejścia. Kiedy stanęłam przed drzwi, przez chwilę się wahałam. Może powinnam dać mu więcej czasu? Nie wiem... Ale skoro już tutaj jestem, to nie mogę się teraz poddać, wycofać się... Zapukałam. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i oczekiwałam. Czas dłużył mi się potwornie. Miałam wrażenie, że stoją już tam całą wieczność. Kiedy nie doczekałam się żadnej reakcji z jego strony, tym razem nacisnęłam dzwonek. Nic: Lysander! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwórz, proszę! Musimy porozmawiać! Chcę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, błagam cię, daj mi chociaż szansę! - sądziłam, że to także nie przyniesie żadnego rezultatu' A jednak się myliłam. Usłyszałam spokojne, wolne kroki. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a ja zobaczyłam w nich tego, którego szukałam. Lys: Przepraszam, że tak długo nie otwierałem, ale byłem zajęty. - powiedział poważnym tonem - Słucham? Co się stało? Jeśli to nic ważnego, to prosiłbym, żebyśmy porozmawiali o tym w szkole. Teraz nie mam czasu, mam coś pilnego do zrobienia. - stałam jak zaczarowana; Zupełnie nie go poznawałam. To nie był już ten sam Lysander, z którym byłam wtedy na tej polance. Nie ten, z którym wieczorem patrzyłam w gwiazdy. Nie ten... Nie zareagowałam. Byłam w zbyt wielkim szoku, a chłopak widząc, że nie mam zamiaru zrobić czegokolwiek, zaczął powoli zamykać drzwi. Nie pozwoliłam mu. Oparłam dłonie o drzwi. Ten cofnął się lekko pod moim naporem i teraz to już dosłownie wprosiłam się do niego. Weszłam pewnym krokiem do środka mimo wyraźnego niezadowolenia mojego rozmówcy. Nie mogłam zwyczajnie tego zostawić i pozwolić, by to, co między nami było, nadal jest, się rozsypało. Przeszłam szybkim krokiem, który zdradzał moje wyraźne podenerwowanie, do salonu. Stanęłam na środku i czekałam na powrót chłopaka. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy ten jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł sobie przez pokój i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie włączył radio i, jak się domyśliłam po szeleszczącym papierze, zaczął najzwyczajniej w świecie, czytać gazetę. Nic: Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać? Mógłbyś mnie nie olewać i przynajmniej mnie wysłuchać? Wiem, że jesteś wściekły. Ale może powinieneś wysłuchać także mojej wersji? – zapytałam głośno, tak by usłyszał Lys: Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – mruknął, nawet nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca Nic: Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Do cholery, po… - przerwał mi Lys: Bardzo proszę, żebyś nie używała wulgarnych słów w moim domu. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że takich zwrotów nie powinno się używać w ogóle, nie mówiąc nawet o pobycie w gościach. – powiedział mądrym tonem Zamknęłam oczy, by powstrzymać napływające łzy. Nie mogłam wytrzymać, że był taki oschły. Że mówi do mnie w tak zimny, obojętny sposób… Nic: Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. – jęknęłam Lys: Właśnie to robię. – odparł nieobecnym głosem Nic: Czy mógłbyś odłożyć na chwilę swoje sprawy i choć chwilę mnie wysłuchać? Porozmawiać prosto w oczy? Błagam cię… Usłyszałam dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła, a później kroków kierujących się w moją stronę. Zatrzymał się w znacznej odległości ode mnie. Jakby brzydził się mnie. To tak strasznie mnie zabolało… Lys: Słucham? Skoro chciałaś ze mną coś wyjaśnić, to może warto by było odezwać się. Chyba, że wolisz przestać tutaj w ciszy. Dla mnie to nie ma różnicy. Odwróciłam głowę w bok. Czułam, że jak się nie pozbieram, to zaraz wybuchnę głośnym płaczem. Nic: Bo… To, co ci powiedziała Amber… Lys: A więc o tym chcesz pogadać? Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przecież wszystko jest już załatwione. Podniosłam na niego wzrok. Nic: N-naprawdę? Lys: Oczywiście. Chciałaś się zabawić. Prowadzić podwójne życie. Mieć dwóch chłopaków. Rozumiem. Ale mnie w tą grę nie wciągaj. Nic: Co to znaczy? – nie byłam pewna, co chce przez to powiedzieć Lys: Jak to: co? To chyba oczywiste. Z nami koniec. – oznajmił bez żadnych uczuć, emocji… Moje oczy po raz kolejny się zaszkliły. Nic: Słucham? Jak to koniec? Lysander… Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz. Ja nie… Lys: Przestań. – powiedział stanowczo – Nie chcę słuchać twoich kolejnych bajeczek. Już kiedyś dałem się nabrać na te słówka w stylu kocham cię. Byłem głupi, że nie przejrzałem tego na oczy wcześniej. Dopiero Amber mi to uświadomiła. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że dzięki niej podejmę najlepszą decyzję w moim życiu. – czy on mówiąc o tej najlepszej decyzji, miał na myśli nasze zerwanie? Nic: Amber kłamała. To znaczy mówiła prawdę, ale tę prawdę mocno ubarwiła. Lys: Nie sądzę. Może i jest intrygantką, ale czegoś takiego by nie zmyśliła. – patrzył mi prosto w oczy, a jego spojrzenie było takie zimne, odpychające Podeszłam do niego powoli i chwyciłam go z rękę. Nic: Lysander, musisz mnie wysłuchać. Ja chcę ci to wyjaśnić, bo nie znasz całej prawdy. To nie było do końca tak, jak t… - po raz kolejny mi przerwał Lys: Posłuchaj się tylko. Przyznałaś się przed chwilą, że jednak mnie zdradziłaś. Nie pogrążaj się bardziej. Jak już mówiłem, to koniec. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu tutaj przyszłaś. Może żeby powiedzieć mi o jeszcze innych twoich kochankach, co? Nie musisz. Wszystko wiem. Zachowałaś się jak zwykła… - takie słowa z ust Lysa, to był cios w plecy; Nigdy w życiu bym się tego po nim nie spodziewała – Zawiodłem się na tobie. Bardzo się zawiodłem. – spojrzał mi w oczy Po moim policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Nie chciałam okazać słabości, ale nie potrafiłam zgrywać twardej, podczas gdy słyszałam takie słowa z ust tego, którego tak bardzo kochałam… Nadal kocham… Nic: Tak o mnie myślisz? Że jestem puszczalska, tak? Chociaż mnie nawet nie wysłuchałeś, wyciągnąłeś takie krzywdzące wnioski na podstawie tego, co ci powiedziała Amber. Mogę o tobie powiedzieć to samo. Nie myślałam, że taki jesteś. Przyznaję się, popełniłam ogromny błąd, ale go zrozumiałam i chciałam ci… Nieważne. Skoro masz o mnie takie mniemanie i w twoich oczach jestem zwykłą dziwką, to chyba faktycznie nie ma dla nas żadnej przyszłości. – wyminęłam go i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wyjściowych; Kiedy przy progu między salonem i korytarzem odwróciłam się jeszcze do niego, dodałam – A ja naprawdę myślałam, że się kochamy. Że chociaż spróbujesz mnie zrozumieć. Ba. Że mnie przynajmniej wysłuchasz. Myliłam się. Bardzo. – i wyszłam z domu, nie czekając na jego reakcję Wybiegłam poza teren posesji i przeszłam kilkadziesiąt metrów. Nic nie widziałam, bo łzy całkowicie zasłoniły mi obraz. Przechodziłam właśnie obok apteki, a koło niej stała ławka. Podeszłam do niej i usiadłam, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na dłoniach. Rozbeczałam się na całego tak, że po chwili zaczęłam krztusić się własnymi łzami. Przechodnie akurat mnie mijający, patrzyli na mnie z wyraźnym współczuciem, a jedna starsza kobieta zatrzymała się nawet i usiadła koło mnie, a potem delikatnie mnie objęła. Zupełnie jej nie znałam, ale jej dotyk był taki kojący, tak bardzo przypominał mi dotyk babci… Przytuliłam się do niej i płakałam kolejne dziesięć minut. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Przez jedną durną sytuację, cholerne pięć minut zapomnienia, i częściowo przez blondynę, rozwalił się mój związek. A mój chłopak, teraz już były chłopak, uważa mnie za puszczalską, choć nie chciał dać mi szansy na wytłumaczenie się. Może to i lepiej? Może bym się przed nim pogrążyła? Nie, bardziej pogrążyć się już nie dało… *** Kiedy wróciłam do domu, chciałam od razu wbiec na górę, zamknąć się w pokoju i nie wychodzić z niego przez najbliższy rok. Co ja mówię, przez najbliższe pięć lat. Przeszłam przez „hol” i chciałam ruszyć po schodach. Ale na moje nieszczęście, zatrzymała mnie ciocia. Titi: Matko Boska! Nicol, co się stało?! Gdzie byłaś?! Kto ci to zrobił?! Powiedz, co… Nic: Daj mi spokój! Niech wszyscy dadzą mi święty spokój! Chcę być sama i… nie chcę o tym opowiadać. – z początkowego krzyku przeszłam na cichy, spokojny głos Ciocia patrzyła na mnie z troską, ale nie próbowała mnie już zatrzymać. Pewnie widziała i rozumiała, że nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć jej czegokolwiek, tak więc odpuściła. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju, położyłam się na łóżku. Teraz już nie płakałam. Chyba nie miałam już łez… Patrzyłam w sufit bez żadnej reakcji, po prostu gapiłam się w jeden punkt. Po chwili jednak coś mnie naszło i postanowiłam przejść się do parku. Chciałam wszystko przemyśleć, ułożyć w swojej głowie. Wstałam powoli i zeszłam na dół. Powiedziałam Titi, że wychodzę i zaraz wrócę. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko patrzyła na mnie z troską i współczuciem, ale zaraz kiwnęła twierdząco głową. *** Weszłam do parku i szłam powoli w nieznanym mi kierunku. Odprężyłam się i wsłuchałam w cichy szelest liści. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a właściwie to było już szaro. Nic dziwnego, było w końcu nieco po dziewiętnastej. Maszerowałam z zamkniętymi oczami po bocznej alejce. Teraz nie dręczyły mnie słowa Lysa, jego reakcja. Zapomniałam o tym. Choć na chwilę, ale zapomniałam. Po dziesięciu minutach, miałam już zamiar wracać do domu. Zrobiło się chłodno, a ja zdecydowanie nie chciałam się przeziębić. Postanowiłam obejść park dookoła, a potem pójść do domu. Z takim zamiarem i przymkniętymi powiekami ruszyłam przed siebie. Nagle usłyszałam czyjś chichot. „No błagam… Czy zawsze ktoś musi zakłócić taką cudowną chwilę?” – jęknęłam w myślach Otworzyłam powieki i powędrowałam wzrokiem w stronę dobiegającego dźwięku. Dostrzegłam zarys dwóch osób siedzących na ławce. Konkretnie, długowłosa, szczupła blondyna siedząca na kolanach jakiegoś gościa i właśnie się do niego mizdrząca. Już miałam przejść koło nich obojętnie, gdy nagle mnie olśniło. Przecież ja go znam… Nie, to niemożliwe... Jak? Dlaczego on tu przyjechał? Z nią? Po cholerę zechciało mi się tego durnego spaceru. Wszystko do mnie wróciło. Nasze wspólnie spędzone chwile, momenty, w których wyznawał mi miłość... Poczułam napływające łzy. Jedna spłynęła mi po policzku. Co miałam zrobić? Odejść niepostrzeżenie, uciec z płaczem, błagać o to, by wrócił do mnie, czy podejść i mu wygarnąć to wszystko? Postanowiłam zachować się honorowo, dlatego opanowałam się i odezwałam się. Nic: Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytałam twardo, a było to pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mi na myśl Gołąbeczki oderwały się od siebie, a ten idiota popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, zapewne z zaskoczenia. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale zaraz potem zdjął laskę ze swoich kolan, i wstał. Nic: Widziałam cię z nią już wtedy. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że ze mną zrywasz. Ale po co tu przyjechałeś? Chciałeś mi coś pokazać? Że się mną bawiłeś? Że możesz mieć każdą?! - z początkowo łagodnego tonu przeszłam na wściekły i potem już krzyczałam Ten nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po chwili odezwał się do tej lafiryndy Edd: Suzi, przejdź się gdzieś, idź do samochodu, zostaw mnie na razie samego, okej? Zaraz wrócę. - uśmiechnął się do niej i puścił oczko, na co coś ukłuło mnie w sercu, a ona jak jakiś posłuszny pies grzecznie powędrowała chodnikiem, oddalając się; Gdy już jej nie było jej widać, chłopak zwrócił się do mnie: Edd: Jakby ci to powiedzieć... - udał zamyśloną minę i powiedział - Dokładnie to przyjechałem tutaj z MOJĄ dziewczyną - słowo "moją" wyraźnie zaakcentował, gnojek... - dla rozrywki. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tu jesteś. Ale skoro mam okazję to tak, oświecę cię. Jak myślisz, dlaczego odszedłem? - uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wyzywająco spojrzał w moje oczy Nic: Nie... - zdołałam tylko tyle wyszeptać Edd: Tak, właśnie tak. - znów ten złośliwy wyraz twarzy - Bawiłem się tobą. Zależało mi tylko na jednym. Żeby zaciągnąć cię do łóżka? Zgadza się. A ty byłaś na tyle we mnie wpatrzona, i załamana, że nie musiałem się zbytnio natrudzić, żeby cię przelecieć. Chociaż muszę przyznać, jesteś całkiem niezła. - powiedział na początku kpiąco, a potem znowu szyderczo Że też byłam taka głupia... To prawda, że się z nim przespałam, ale myślałam, że mnie kocha. Spędzał ze mną tak dużo czasu, był moim oparciem w trudnych chwilach. Gdy byłam bita, gdy zmarła babcia. Siedzieliśmy wtedy w jego domu, i nieraz płakaliśmy razem. Sądziłam, że mu na mnie zależy. Tak bardzo się myliłam... Omamił mnie, okręcił wokół palca, a potem bezczelnie wykorzystał. Nic: A ja cię kochałam, myślałam, że czujesz do mnie to samo. Idiotka... - powiedziałam z żalem Edd: Fakt. Nie zaprzeczę. Jesteś durna jak but, zawsze to wiedziałem. Naprawdę myślałaś, że mi się podobasz? Ha ha ha! - zaśmiał się perfidnie - No nie zaprzeczę, chciałem cię przelecieć, bo... - przerwał - W sumie to nie wiem czemu. Ale to nie zmienia niczego. Jesteś łatwą debilką. - stwierdził cynicznie Nie mogłam tego słuchać. Z ust tego, którego darzyłam, być może nadal darzę, tak głębokim uczuciem. Nie wierzyłam, że Edd mógł być tak podły. Uderzyłam go w twarz, krzycząc przy tym: Nic: Dupek! Nie wierzę, że się nie zorientowałam! Jak mogłeś mnie tak potraktować, ty świnio! Zaraz po tym, jak to zrobiłam, on złapał mnie za ręce. Dziwne, bo właśnie kilkanaście dni taka sama sytuacja zdarzyła się w dokładnie tym miejscu z Kastielem. Ale w tym wypadku nie zapowiadało się na pocałunki, bo bynajmniej żadnemu z nas nie podobało się wzajemne towarzystwo. Wystraszyłam się. Jasna cholera, dookoła nikogo nie ma, jest ciemno, a ja sam na sam z nim. Chociaż w sumie, to czego się tak boję? Przecież on nie... Boże! Łapiąc mnie, przyciągnął do siebie, a na nadgarstkach zapewne zostawił mi bardzo wyraźny ślad. Jego uścisk sprawiał mi taki ból... Edd: Wiesz, maleńka, jestem tu z Suzi, ale ona to nie to samo co ty. - westchnął, o co mu chodzi? Kurde, zaczęłam się bać i to bardzo, a na dodatek moje obawy sprawdziły się, bo ten schylił się i pocałował mnie w szyję, wzdrygnęłam się Wyrywałam mu się, ale w jego ramionach czułam się jak w klatce. Kiedyś ten uścisk był taki uspokajający i dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a teraz? Było ciemno, nikogo nie widziałam, a kiedy już chciałam krzyknąć, choć pewnie nic by to nie dało, on odwróciła mnie tak, że moje plecy stykały się z jego torsem. Jedną ręką zatkał mi usta, a drugą położył na moim udzie i zaczął nią jechać stopniowo, powoli w górę. Przez moje ciało przebiegły dreszcze. Z oczu zaczęły lać mi się łzy, bo już wiedziałam, co chce zrobić. Matko, tak strasznie się bałam... Nie kontaktowałam, ale poczułam, że Edd mnie gdzieś prowadzi, właściwie ciągnie albo wlecze, bo moje nogi były jak z waty z tego strachu. Zatrzymał się po chwili za drzewem a dookoła były krzaki. Chłopak rozluźnił na chwilę uścisk, a ja nie myśląc długo, postanowiłam wykorzystać moment. To była chwila. Szarpnęłam się mocno, zdołałam wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Przeskoczyłam jakiś leżący kamień i rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Edd, który jeszcze niedawno był moją bratnią duszą, który mi pomagał, teraz... Chce mnie... Nie, nie, nie! To jakiś koszmar. Myślałam tylko o tym, by dobiec do domu i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Biegłam szybko alejką, dziękowałam teraz Bogu, że nieźle przykładałam się do rozgrzewek na wf-ie, ale i tak wiedziałam, że z chłopakiem nie miałam najmniejszych szans. Na moje nieszczęście, te podejrzenia sprawdziły się i w niecałej połowie mnie szarpnął, a ja wywróciłam się. Zbiłam sobie nieźle kolano, ale teraz nawet nie czułam bólu, natychmiast wstałam i chciałam biec dalej, ale on już trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach. Zanim ponownie zatkał mi usta ręką, zdołałam coś jeszcze krzyknąć, ale wyszło to jak myślę marnie, bo dostałam już strasznej zadyszki i nie miałam siły na wydobycie głośniejszego dźwięku. Teraz nie było już żadnej drogi ucieczki. Tym razem zalałam się łzami na całego, ale on nawet najmniejszej uwagi nie zwrócił na ten fakt. Szarpnął za moją bluzkę, a ja jeszcze ostatni raz się wykręciłam, na nic. Edd: No mała, ostatnio nie byłaś taka zacięta. Będzie ci się podobać. Zobaczysz. - wyszeptał mi do ucha; Fakt, za pierwszym razem, eh... Od razu mu się poddałam. Tak to prawda, jestem łatwa. Chociaż, przecież gdybym wiedziała, że się chce mną zabawić, to nawet bym się z nim nie zadawała, nie mówiąc o tym, że w życiu nie poszłabym z nim do łóżka. Ja wiązałam z nim jakieś nadzieje, przyznam, czasem nawet myślałam o naszym ślubie, życiu, dzieciach. Myślałam, że już nic mnie nie uratuje, że nie ma już nadziei na to, że mnie zostawi w spokoju, aż tu... ***Kastiel*** Szedłem właśnie przez park. Cały czas dręczyło mnie to, jak przebiegła ich rozmowa. W głębi duszy chciałem, żeby jednak skończyła się niepowodzeniem, by się nie dogadali. A z drugiej, to nie było w porządku, iż myślę o tym w ten sposób. Przecież Lysander to mój kumpel, powinienem chcieć jego szczęścia, a co robię? Pragnę, by rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną. To chore. Chociaż w sumie, to czym ja się przejmuję? Cholera, ta myśl zaprząta mi głowę od czasu, kiedy zostawiłem ją tam przed ich domem. Będę musiał zadzwonić do Lysa, albo nawet przejść się do niego, żeby wypytać go, jak poszło. Na pewno już gadali, może od razu do niego pójść? To chyba niezły pomysł. Z takim nastawieniem ruszyłem jedną z parkowych alejek. Dochodziła dwudziesta, więc wokół zrobiło się już ciemno i wiał chłodny, jesienny wiatr. Idąc boczną ścieżką, zastanawiałem się nad tym jak zareagował Lysander i jaką decyzję podjęli. Po chwili, z moich rozmyśleń, wyrwał mnie jakiś... krzyk? Tak. Cichy, stłumiony, ale krzyk. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że to bachory bawią się w jakąś grę, może się ganiają. Nie, chwila. Jest za późno, żeby ktokolwiek wypuścił swoje dzieci o tej porze z domu. Olałem to. Szedłem dalej, ale coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Złamałem się, zawróciłem w kierunku dobiegającego wcześniej głosu. Jednak to zrobiłem. Kiedy skręciłem właśnie, zbaczając z drogi, którą szedłem, przekonałem się o słuszności mojej decyzji. W oddali, może około dwudziestu metrów, ktoś się szarpał. Było ciemno, więc nie mogłem rozpoznać twarzy, jeślibym w ogóle je znał, ale jedna z postaci musiała być dziewczyną, a rozpoznałem to po długich włosach. Wyrywała się, szarpała i piszczała. Nie myśląc wiele, rzuciłem się biegiem na ratunek. Kas: Ej! Puszczaj ją! - wrzasnąłem, żeby odstraszyć tego gostka, jak się już zdążyłem zorientować Facet spojrzał na mnie natychmiast, a potem wypuścił drugą postać, która upadła na chodnik, a sam odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Dobiegłem na miejsce i chciałem gonić tego zboczeńca, ale powstrzymałem się i postanowiłem pomóc dziewczynie. Kucnąłem przy niej, i doznałem szoku. Kas: N-Nic-Nicola? - byłem wstrząśnięty - Hej, słyszysz mnie? - chwyciłem ją za ramiona i potrząsnąłem lekko; Nawet jeśli była przez chwilę nieprzytomna, zaraz otworzyła powoli oczy Na mój widok zrobiła przerażoną minę, zaczęła się szarpać i prosić, bym ją zostawił. Kas: Nicola, to ja, Kastiel. Spokojnie. Jego już tu nie ma, nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. - rzekłem spokojnym głosem, ale w środku aż się we mnie gotowało; Jak można coś takiego zrobić dziewczynie? Pomogłem jej usiąść, a po jej twarzy lały się dwa wodospady łez. Przytuliłem ją do siebie mocno. Na szczęście już się nie wyrywała, chyba wiedziała, że nic już jej nie grozi. Było mi jej tak strasznie żal. Kas: Posłuchaj, - zacząłem, a ona podniosła na mnie swój nadal przelękniony wzrok - zaniosę cię do domu. Położysz się do łóżka i odpoczniesz, dobrze? Nic nie odparła, tylko wpatrzyła się w jakiś punkt na drzewie. Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Kas: Twoja ciocia jest w domu? - zapytałem cicho Kiwnęła niemal niezauważalnie głową. Kas: To dobrze. Chodź, wezmę cię na ręce. - poinformowałem ją Kiedy ją dotknąłem, wzdrygnęła się. Doskonale to wyczułem. Kas: No już, spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. - powiedziałem uspokajająco, co najwyraźniej podziałało Kiedy niosłem ją, widziałem jak się trzęsie. Nie byłem pewien, czy z zimna, czy ze strachu. W moich ramionach była taka drobna, bezbronna. Miałem ochotę zabić tego, który dopuścił się takiego czynu wobec niej. "No właśnie, czego on chciał od Nicoli? Kto to był? Czy go zna?" - w mojej głowie pojawiały się tego typu pytania Nonsens. To, że jakiś napalony gówniarz miał ochotę się zabawić w taki sposób, to nie znaczy, że się znają. To byłoby głupie... Po chwili, kiedy wyszedłem z parku, zauważyłem, że dziewczyna zasnęła. To dobrze. Może przynajmniej o tym zapomnieć. Doszedłem do jej domu. Nie zadzwoniłem domofonem, lecz od razu sprawdziłem, czy bramka nie jest może otwarta. Była. Przytrzymałem ją jedną ręką, a drugą nacisnęłam klamkę. Nie zadałem sobie trudu, jakim było jej ponowne zamknięcie. Chciałem jak najszybciej ułożyć Nic w łóżku, by poczuła się bezpiecznie, by zapomniała... Nacisnąłem dzwonek i czekałem. Nadal spała. Nieco później usłyszałem kroki i słowa mówiące: "Nicol, proszę, odbierz w końcu ten telefon.". Pewnie się martwiła. Klucz przekręcił się, by za moment otworzyły się drzwi. Zobaczyłem ciocię mojej koleżanki stojącą z komórką w rękę. Widziałem przerażenie w jej oczach w związku z leżącą w moich ramionach siostrzenicą kobiety, ale zaraz zeszła na bok, bym mógł wejść do środka. Kas: Gdzie jej pokój? - zapytałem Titi: Na górze. Ostatnie drzwi - odparła Według tego, co powiedziała, wszedłem po schodach i znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu. Położyłem ją delikatnie na łóżku, a kobieta przyszła od razu po mnie i przykryła nastolatkę kocem. Spojrzała na nią z troską, a potem na mnie. Wiedziałem że chce, bym jej opowiedział, co się stało, dlatego wyszedłem poza obręb wnętrza, w którym stałem przed chwilą, a ta dołączyła do mnie. Od razu opisałem, jak wyglądała cała akcja. Zauważyłem, że bardzo się zmartwiła słysząc moje słowa, ale to nie było nic dziwnego. ***Nicola*** Obudziły mnie ich głosy. Rozmawiali o zajściu z parku, słyszałam każde słowo Kastiela. Przed moimi oczami pojawił się ten obraz. Kiedy Edd mnie trzymał, kiedy szarpał moją bluzkę, kiedy chciał... Byłam strasznie przygnębiona i przybita. Jak to dobrze, że Kastiel o nic nie wypytywał, tylko po prostu mnie zaniósł, zajął się mną. Tak bardzo się bałam... A gdyby on tam nie przyszedł? Czy... Czy Edd byłby w stanie mnie skrzywdzić? Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić... Ciocia najwyraźniej myślała, że śpię. Może to i lepiej, nie musiałam jej opowiadać, jak do tego doszło i kto to zrobił. Nie potrafiłabym... Potwornie chciało mi się jeść, a kiszki marsza mi grały. Trudno, wytrzymam do śniadania. Nie miałam nawet siły, by wejść do łazienki i wziąć choćby szybki prysznic. Moim marzeniem było teraz już tylko zasnąć i zapomnieć o wszystkim... Obudziłam się o 7:12. Byłam nadal śpiąca ale wiedziałam, że już nie zasnę. W nocy przyśniły mi się dwa koszmary mające bezpośredni związek z wczorajszym dniem. Po obu budziłam się z przerażającym krzykiem, cała czerwona i zapłakana, a Titi przybiegała do mnie zmartwiona i kładła się obok mnie do czasu, aż znów nie zasnę… Czułam się z tego powodu strasznie głupio, ale w końcu nie mogłam zareagować inaczej. Na całe moje szczęście, dzisiaj była sobota, co oznaczało całkowity brak szkoły i nauki. No dobra, muszę dorobić lekcje, ale i tak nie jest najgorzej. Może Lys mnie gdzieś zabie… Nie, nigdzie mnie nie zabierze, bo nie jesteśmy już razem. No tak, zapomniałam… Miałam potworną ochotę, która męczyła mnie już od kilku minut od kiedy byłam na nogach, żeby dzisiaj znów go odwiedzić i po raz drugi spróbować wszystko załagodzić. Lecz kiedy przypominałam sobie jego słowa, które tak bardzo mnie zraniły i były, dosłownie, jak nóż w plecy… Nadal nie mogłam przetrawić tej wiadomości. Że to koniec, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Żeby chociaż mnie wysłuchał! Kiedy się podnosiłam, poczułam, że pęka mi głowa . Przyłożyłam do niej palce i rozmasowałam skronie. Leniwie wstałam z łóżka i w piżamie zeszłam na dół. Chciałam mieć jak najszybciej za sobą rozmowę z Titi, gdyż wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała nastąpić. Powoli zeszłam na dół zaglądając do kolejnych pokoi by sprawdzić, czy może nie ma jej w środku. Siedziała w swojej sypialni i chyba właśnie się obudziła, bo była rozczochrana, ubrana w swoją koszulę nocną, a na dodatek przecierała oczy. Nieśmiało przekroczyłam próg i odezwałam się cicho. Nic: Cześć, Titi. Obróciła szybko głowę w moją stronę. Na jej twarzy widziałam szczęście, zadowolenie, współczucie i zmartwienie, chociaż nie wiem, jak te wszystkie emocje mogły ze sobą współgrać. Titi: Witaj skarbie. – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie – Usiądziesz? – wskazała ruchem głowy na miejsce obok siebie Skinęłam, podeszłam do niej i spoczęłam. Titi: Jak się masz? Coś cię boli? Może źle się czujesz? – zapytała z troską Nic: Głowa mnie strasznie boli. Ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. – odparłam – Albo przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. – uśmiechnęłam się blado – Przyszłam, żeby porozmawiać. Titi: Porozmawiać? – była zdziwiona; Widocznie nie spodziewała się, że zgłoszę się do niej z własnej woli. Nic: Przecież i tak nie dałabyś mi spokoju, do póki bym ci nie powiedziała, jak to się stało. Pokręciła głową. Titi: Nie chcę, byś mi mówiła, jak to było. To wiem. Zależy mi na czymś innym. A konkretnie, kto to był. Kim jest ten, który cię skrzywdził. Znasz go? Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Mogłam spodziewać się takiego pytania. Oczywistym było, że mi je zada. Ale nie miałam pojęcia, czy powiedzieć prawdę, czy skłamać. Gdybym skłamała, miałabym wyrzuty sumienia. Ale uchroniłoby mnie to przed ciąganiem się po jakichkolwiek komisariatach czy coś w tym stylu. A byłam pewna, iż jeśliby ciocia wiedziała, że był to Edd, nie darowałaby mu tego i wręcz zmusiłaby mnie do złożenia oskarżenia. Zeznania, rozprawa w sądzie i, co najważniejsze, opowiadanie zupełnie obcym mi osobom o całym tym zdarzeniu, niezbyt mnie kusiło. Biorąc pod uwagę wszelkie za i przeciw, stwierdziłam, że mimo wszystko skłamię. Pierwszy raz nie powiem prawdy Titi, ale dosłownie nie mam innego wyjścia. Nic: Ja… Nie wiem. Nawet nie domyślam się, kto to mógł być. – zauważyłam, że ciocia wpatruje się uważnie w moje oczy, jakby rozważała, czy może mi wierzyć; Musiałam dopowiedzieć coś, co by odwróciło jej uwagę. – Było ciemno. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek, kogo znałam… Nie mogłabym go poznać, bo nic nie widziałam. Słyszałam tylko jego głos, ale… nie wiem, do kogo mógł należeć – spuściłam wzrok i wpatrywałam się w swoje bose stopy Titi: Nie przypuszczasz, nie domyślasz się kto to? Spróbuj zastanowić się dokładnie, może przypomnisz sobie jakiś choćby drobny fakt, który z pewnością pomoże w odszukaniu sprawcy. – namawiała mnie Nic: Myślałam nad tym. Wczoraj, dzisiaj, ale nic mi do głowy nie przyszło, nie przychodzi. Titi: Oh… - zmartwiła się – To znaczy… Że on nie poniesie żadnych konsekwencji… Będzie bezkarny… Dopuścił się przestępstwa, ale nie poniesie za to kary, pokuty… Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – zapytała, jakby wiedziała, że wiem, rozpoznałam Edda, i chciała wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie winy Musiałam poważnie zastanowić się nad swoją odpowiedzią. Nic: Uwierz mi Titi, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałabym, by zapłacił za to, co zrobił. Ale jak chcesz to zrobić bez żadnych wskazówek, tropów? Chociażby przypuszczeń? Titi: Wiem. Ale nie mogę tego znieść. Że to bydlę nie poniesie konsekwencji… Nic: Titi, on nic mi nie zrobił. Kastiel pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie i mnie uratował. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej Titi: W porządku… - wstałam i właśnie chciałam wychodzić – Czekaj, czekaj… - odwróciłam się – Kastiel? Ten z czerwonymi włosami, który wczoraj cię tu przyniósł? – kiwnęłam – Czyli to ten sam, który pocałował cię wtedy w parku. – uśmiechnęła się szatańsko – Ładny, ładny… Nic: Daruj sobie takie teksty. – warknęłam, a ta spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, więc jej wszystko rozjaśniłam – Wczoraj zerwał ze mną chłopak. Więc daj sobie spokój z takimi uwagami. – patrzyła na mnie szerokimi oczami, a za chwilę troskliwymi Titi: Przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz o tym poga… - przerwałam jej wypowiedź Nic: Nie, nie chcę. To moja sprawa i sama sobie z nią poradzę. Nie potrzebuję niczyjego wsparcia. – wymamrotałam – To znaczy, nie chcę teraz rozmawiać, bo jeszcze nie jestem gotowa. Najpierw muszę się pogodzić z tą informacją. Chciałam wyjść, gdy przypomniałam sobie o jeszcze jednaj, najważniejszej sprawie. Nic: Titi? Titi: Hm? Nic: Bo… Mam prośbę. Titi: Słucham cię. Nic: Czy…Czy mogłabyś… - nie wiedziałam za bardzo, jak to jej powiedzieć – Nie chcę, żeby Shon przychodził tutaj, gdy będę w domu. – widziałam, jak patrzy na mnie nie rozumiejąc – Nie pytaj mnie proszę, dlaczego. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Titi: Ale Nic, ja rozumiem, że go nie lubisz. Powinnaś jednak chociaż spróbować się z nim dogadać, porozumieć. Nic: W takim razie proszę, byś informowała mnie, kiedy będziesz chciała go zaprosić, a wtedy to ja będę wychodzić na miasto. Nie czekałam na jej odpowiedź. Po prostu stamtąd wyszłam. Nie chciałam więcej widzieć na oczy tego podrywacza. Tak czy siak, choćbym to ja miała opuszczać dom podczas jego pobytu, byłam zdeterminowana. Wolałam przesiedzieć kilka godzin nawet w parku, siedząc sama na ławce, niż oglądać jego zakichaną mordę. No. Postanowione. Weszłam do pokoju i wskoczyłam na łóżko. Na kolana wzięłam laptop, bo chciałam zapytać Rozalii, jak minął jej wczorajszy dzień, lecz po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie powinnam im przeszkadzać. Może robią coś „ważnego”, tak jak ostatnio, hihi… Odłożyłam sprzęt na etażerkę stojącą przy moim łóżku. Nie mając co robić, postanowiłam odrobić lekcje. Do czego to doszło, że z nudów będę siedziała przed jakimiś durnymi zadaniami z matematyki? Kiedy właśnie zrobiłam drugie z kolei zadanie z wykresów funkcji, które nawiasem mówiąc wyszło mi zgodnie z odpowiedziami, z czego byłam cholernie zadowolona, usłyszałam, jak ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. O Matko… Przyszedł kochaś mojej cioci, super. Trudno, po prostu nie zejdę na dół i zostanę w tutaj, dzięki czemu nie będę musiała go oglądać. Za moment odezwała się Titi i powiedziała coś w stylu: „Jest na górze w swoim pokoju. Po prostu do niej wejdź.”. Zagotowało się we mnie. Jeśli on tylko przestąpi próg mojego pokoju, nie ręczę za siebie. Może tylko rzucę w niego, przypuśćmy, moim stołkiem od toaletki. Najwyżej uderzę go w głowę, a ten utknie mu we łbie. Najwyżej wykrwawi się i nie będę musiała go znosić po raz kolejny. „Dobra, spokój, Nic. Chyba nie chcesz odwiedzić na kilka lat poprawczaka, prawda?” Usiadłam spokojnie na łóżku, wzięłam do ręki książkę i odwróciłam się plecami do wejścia, by nie musieć go oglądać. Ból rozsadzał mi czaszkę... Usłyszałam kroki i po chwili chrząknięcie. Nie przewróciłam się, tylko od razu warknęłam: Nic: Wy-pier-da-laj z mo-je-go po-ko-ju. – rzekłam w miarę spokojnie Nie słyszałam żadnej reakcji, lecz po chwili to się zmieniło. …: Jakież miłe powitanie. – powiedział ironiczny głos, a ja od razu go rozpoznałam i bynajmniej nie należał do Shona – Uratowałem ci wczoraj tyłek, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? No ale dobra, skoro nie chcesz mnie widzieć. – westchnął i obrócił się Nic: Dobra, właź biedaku. - mruknęłam cicho Znów przekroczył próg mojego pokoju. Kas: Wiedziałem, że się uda. - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem Usiadł na stołek mojej toaletki i coś w niej "chrupnęło". Nic: Ej! Zaraz mi ją połamiesz! Kas: Nie połamię, spokojna głowa. - zapewnił mnie i kiedy chciał się wygodniej usadowić, ponownie dało się słyszeć trzask Nic: Za ciężki jesteś, i tyle! Kas: Ja? Za ciężki? Jestem lżejszy od piórka, przecież ważę tyle, co nic. - prychnął z oburzeniem Nic: Tak, tak, nie jesteś, o nie. A teraz złaź. Chyba, że masz ochotę wydać swoje oszczędności na nowe krzesło dla mnie, jak mi te połamiesz. Chłopak westchnął i usiadł na moje łóżko. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, aż w końcu postanowiłam ją przerwać. Nic: No, a teraz gadaj, po co przyszedłeś. Zastanowił się moment nad odpowiedzią. Kas: Chciałem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. - na te słowa wybuchłam śmiechem - No co?! - wykrzyknął najwyraźniej oburzony moim zachowaniem Nic: Przyszedłeś, żeby zobaczyć, co u mnie? Jasne. Takie bajeczki to przedszkolakom możesz wciskać. - odparłam - Zmartwiony Kastiel, przezabawne. - zakpiłam - Mów, o co chodzi. Kas: Mam ci powtórzyć jeszcze raz, żeby dotarło to do twojego jakże mądrego mózgu? Okej. Musiałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Zadowolona? - uśmiechnęliśmy się Nic: Poza tym, że przed chwilą mnie obraziłeś, to tak, jestem wniebowzięta. - odparłam ironicznie - A skoro tak bardzo cię to zastanawia, to odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Wczoraj ktoś chciał mnie zgwałcić, i tylko dzięki tobie to się nie stało. Czuję się znakomicie, nie widać? - znów ironia Kas: Dobra, faktycznie głupie pytanie. Nic: No raczej. Znów umilkliśmy. Nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Nie miałam ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, dlatego właśnie się nie odzywałam. Kas: Jak poszła rozmowa z Lysandrem? - wypalił "A, więc tu cię boli. To jest powód twojego przyjścia, wiedziałam." Nic: Dlaczego pytasz? No ale okej, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, zerwał ze mną. - mruknęłam Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam była mu to mówić, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie, tak więc nie warto dalej tego rozważać. Kas: Czyli, że jesteś teraz wolna? - zapytał uwodzicielsko i przybliżył się Nic: Nie. Kas: Jak to: nie? Przecież się rozstaliście. - z jego miny wyczytałam, że niczego nie rozumiał Nic: To on powiedział, że się ze mną rozstaje. Nie ja. Kas: To nielogiczne. Skoro... - przerwałam mu Nic: Wiem. I mogłabym to wyjaśnić, ale nie mam ochoty. Za to... chciałam cię o coś zapytać... To znaczy, powiedzieć... Poprosić... - popatrzyłam na niego i zauważyłam jego ciekawski wzrok - Nie chciałam tego robić... Mówię teraz właśnie o naszej rozmowie. - umilkłam - Chcę zemścić się na Amber. Kas: No i? Nic: Wiesz, na czym jej zależy? Kas: Cholera, nie zadawaj tyle pytań, tylko powiedz wreszcie, o co chodzi. - zaczął jęczeć Nic: Na tobie. - dokończyłam To, co chciałam powiedzieć, nie mogło przejść mi przez gardło. A to dlatego, że przypomniałam sobie o Lysie... O tym, jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie... Ale skoro on myślał o mnie takie rzeczy i stwierdził, że z nami koniec i nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, postanowiłam to zrobić. Nic: Muszę jej dopiec. Pokazać, że jestem lepsza. Kas: I co w związku z tym? Nic: Musisz... Musisz zostać moim chłopakiem na niby. - usłyszawszy te słowa, patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami; Wiedziałam, że nie spodziewał się, że to ja to zainicjuję. - Ale podkreślam: na niby. Chcę utrzeć jej nosa. Pomożesz mi? Był na tyle zdziwiony, że nie wiedział najwyraźniej, co powiedzieć. Przez moment. Kas: Prosisz mnie o chodzenie? - zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem; Wiedziałam, że jest przeszczęśliwy. Moim celem było uwiedzenie go. Cel spełniłam. Szalał za mną, to było widać, na przykład teraz, kiedy przyszedł wypytać się o rozmowę z Lysem. Tylko zamiast czekać, aż sam padnie mi do stóp, postanowiłam wszystko przyspieszyć, by jak najszybciej zdobyć satysfakcję i zobaczyć minę i reakcję tej blondi, kiedy dowie się, co dla niej przygotowałam. Nic: Kilka dni. Pewnie nawet nie tyle. Parę wspólnych sytuacji. A potem koniec. Chcę tylko, by jej dopiec, to wszystko. To jak będzie? - zapytałam z nadzieją Kas: Jesteś pewna, że to ma być na niby? Nic: Zdecydowanie tak. No...? - widziałam, że moja odpowiedź go zasmuciła, ale co miałam mu niby powiedzieć? Kas: Zastanowię się. Jutro... To znaczy pojutrze w szkole ci powiem, dobra? Nic: W porządku. - uśmiechnęliśmy się Kas: Wiesz co? W sumie to chyba się zgodzę, może dzięki temu odwali się też ode mnie. - rzekł - Co konkretnie mam robić? - zapytał - Bo nie wiem, do czego mogę się posunąć. Czy mają być tylko pocałunki, czy może coś więcej. Na przykład... - przerwałam Nic: Nie! Jasne, że pocałunki. I przytulanki co najwyżej. Kas: Jeśli jednak zmienisz zdanie, to jestem do dyspozyc... - znów przerwał, bo wcięłam mu się w środek wypowiedzi Nic: Kastiel, przestań. Nie mam siły żartować i gadać o takich rzeczach. Po tym, co się stało... Nie potrafię, okej? - spojrzałam na niego z niemą prośbą w oczach W ramach odpowiedzi, tylko skinął głową. Kas: Będę spadał. Odpocznij. - powiedział i wstał - Cześć, moja dziewczyno. Do poniedziałku. Albo nie, jutro przyjdę zobaczyć, co z tobą. Nic: Nie, jutro nie przychodzisz. Kas: Dlaczego? - był wyraźnie zdziwiony Nic: Na niby, pamiętasz? Nie chcę, żebyś codziennie mnie odwiedzał, dlatego, że chciałabym teraz spędzić jak najwięcej czasu sama. Chcę pomyśleć. I ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, więc odwróciłam głowę. Tak bardzo brakowało mi Lysa. Ile bym dała za to, żeby teraz zamiast Kasa, w moim pokoju był ten drugi... Kas: Hej, nie martw się. Wszystko się ułoży. - rzekł, i chyba sam się zdziwił, że w ogóle coś takiego powiedział Mówiąc to, schylił się i położył swoją rękę na mojej. Skupiłam wzrok na naszych splecionych już teraz dłoniach i usłyszałam tylko cichy szept: Kas: Będzie dobrze. Nim się zorientowałam, pocałował mnie. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, więc nawet nie zareagowałam. Całował tak namiętnie, łapczywie, a zarazem spokojnie... Kiedy już się ode mnie oderwał, zapytałam: Nic: Co to miało być? - byłam poirytowana Kas: Podjąłem decyzję. Skoro nie możesz się beze mnie obejść. - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko - To nie mam wyjścia, jak nie pomóc damie w potrzebie. Nic: Wow! Jaki gentelmen się z ciebie zrobił! - roześmiałam się, a po chwili zrobiłam poważną minę - A teraz spadaj. Chłopak westchnął tylko, wstał i wyszedł. A w drzwiach puścił mi jeszcze oczko. Eh... *** Niedziela minęła mi jak każdy inny dzień. No dobra, nie jak każdy. Spędziłam cały poranek, popołudnie i wieczór w swoim pokoju, rozpaczając nad swoim życiem. A nie było się z czego cieszyć. Rozwalił mi się związek, a facet, którego kocham, nienawidzi mnie. Okej, może nie nienawidzi, ale zawiódł się na mnie i nie chce znać. Mój były chciał mnie zgwałcić w parku, a wcześniej widziałam go z jakąś laską, do której się tulił. Poza tym, nie poniesie za to konsekwencji, ponieważ nie chcę złożyć doniesienia z obawy o te wszystkie zeznania i przesłuchania. Jedna, wielka, totalna, całkowita - masakra... *** Wstałam jak zwykle o 6:30. Poranna toaleta i takie tam zajęły mi zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Mój nowy rekord. Na dole zjadłam śniadanie, czyli moje ukochane tosty z Nutellą. Mmm... Na zegarku widniała już 7:27, czyli że trzeba wychodzić do szkoły. Kiedy przechodziłam przez ulicę, dostrzegali niedaleko Lysa. Szedł kilkanaście metrów przede mną. Wahałam się, czy powinnam krzyknąć i dołączyć do niego, czy może zostawić go w spokoju? Wygrała pierwsza opcja. Nic: Lysander! Poczekaj na mnie! - wrzasnęłam, by usłyszał Najwidoczniej nie rozpoznał, że to ja. Zwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a gdy zorientował się, że ja to ja... z powrotem ją odwrócił... Coś ukłuło mnie w serce. Nie mogłam znieść, że mnie tak ignoruje. Wiem, że miał prawo być zły i miałam świadomość, że to wszystko jest moją winą. Ale nie potrafiłam wytrzymać, że tak mnie traktuje, nie chce rozmawiać. Zatrzymałam się w miejscu i stałam tam jak wryta. Patrzyłam, jak się oddala i nawet go nie zatrzymałam. Jak miałam spokojnie znosić fakt, że jest do mnie wrogo nastawiony? Nie miałam już siły... Całą resztę drogi wpatrywałam się w oddalone plecy chłopaka, i coś ściskało mnie w żołądku. Dotarłam do szkoły przybita. I jakby tego było mało, kiedy tylko do niej weszłam, stało się. Kastiel najwyraźniej od razu postanowił wprowadzić mój plan w życie. Porwał mnie w ramiona tuż przy bramce i zaczął całować. Bało w tych pocałunkach tyle uczucia, całował z tak wielką pasją, ale ja i tak nie oddałam ani jednego całusa. Po prostu objęłam go za szyję i trwałam tak jakiś czas. Kątem oka zauważyłam, rzecz jasna, Amber. Najpierw zdziwioną, zdezorientowaną. Później zazdrosną i rozżaloną. A na koniec wściekłą, złą i rozgniewaną. W oczach miała żądzę mordu. Zdołałam też dostrzec, że się trzęsie. Pewnie ten gniew spowodował u niej silne drgawki. O to właśnie mi chodziło. Dodatkowo, mogłaby jeszcze zemdleć, albo dostać jakiegoś zawału, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. I tak byłam strasznie zadowolona z jej reakcji. Teraz czeka mnie już tylko rozmowa z nią i będę mogła w pełni cieszyć się z mojego sukcesu. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po, może minucie. Na moje szczęście, na dziedzińcu nie było zbyt wiele osób. A to dlatego, że większość od razu po przyjściu szła pod klasę i tam czekała na rozpoczęcie lekcji. Obserwowała nas wspomniana wcześniej Amber. Niestety, widziała to również Rozalia, a także Kim, Viola, które akurat witały się z wcześniej wspomnianą. Ale nie to było dobijające. Przed samymi drzwiami stał... Lysander. Patrzył na mnie zimnym wzrokiem i pewnie próbował przybrać na twarz maskę obojętności. Na nic, bowiem przez moment w jego oczach zdołałam zauważyć zawód i smutek... Cholera! Że też musiał to widzieć! Chociaż w sumie, to wszystko moja wina. Przez tą chorą zemstę nie tylko go straciłam, ale też upodabniam się do Amber i staję się podłą suką... Lys wszedł do środka, a ja nadal stałam bez żadnej reakcji. Nagle poczułam coś na mojej talii. Tym "czymś" była konkretnie ręka Kasa, a on zaczął ciągnąć mnie w stronę budynku. Zgromiłam go wzrokiem, więc mnie puścił i wzruszył ramionami. Zerknęłam w stronę grupki dziewczyn. Wiedziałam, że muszę im to wyjaśnić. Szczególnie Rozalii. Idąc z takim właśnie nastawieniem, usłyszałam ni stąd, ni zowąd, szloch. Odwróciłam się zdziwiona i wylukałam biegnącą, płaczącą Amber. Chyba nieźle się przejęła tym, co zobaczyła. Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie. Nie trzeba było mnie tak traktować, to sama byłaby traktowana dobrze. Proste. Podeszłam do dziewczyn, które oczywiście nie dały mi zbyt wiele spokoju. Ir: Hej, Nic! Co to było? Jesteście razem?! Ale extra! - zaczęła skakać i piszczeć radośnie Zgromiłam ją wzrokiem, a Kim zatkała jej usta. W tym momencie Rozalia spojrzała na mnie oburzona i od nas odeszła. Nic: Dziewczyny, muszę z nią pogadać. Zobaczymy się później, dobra? - skinęły głowami Powoli podeszłam do przyjaciółki i chwyciłam ją za ramię. Nic: Roza? Odwróciła się i strząchnęła moją rękę. Roz: Jak możesz mu to robić? Najpierw zrobiłaś to, co zrobiłaś, a kiedy radzę ci, byś z nim porozmawiała, że będzie dobrze i ci wybaczy, całujesz się z Kastielem? Nagła zmiana frontu, co? Znudził ci się Lysander? - zapytała z wyrzutem Nic: Roza, uspokój się. Ja... - urwałam, bo wcięła mi się w zdanie Roz: Jak mogę być spokojna?! Nie rozumiesz, że Lysio to brat mojego chłopaka? To mój przyjaciel. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ktokolwiek go krzywdzi. - rozżaliła się Nic: To nie tak. Zemsta na Amber. Pamiętasz? - podniosła na mnie zdezorientowany wzrok - Opowiedziałam w sobotę wszystko Kasowi, a on miał mi dzisiaj dać odpowiedź. Czy mi pomoże. I najwyraźniej nie chciał czekać, od razu przeszedł do zadania. - widziałam, że nieco jej ulżyło - A kiedy zobaczyłam Lysa w drzwiach... Jak to widział... Nie wyobrażasz, jak podle się poczułam. On myśli, że jestem z Kastielem. Że się nim bawiłam i to wszystko. On mnie już nie kocha. Nienawidzi mnie. - teraz zaszlochałam Dziewczyna przez chwilę nic nie zrobiła, ale tylko przez moment. Roz: Nie gadaj bzdur. - powiedziała - Bardzo mu na tobie zależy. Wiem to. - zapewniała mnie Nic: Niby skąd wiesz? Roza, prawda jest taka, że w jego oczach jestem jakąś... - znów przerwał Roz: Przestań! Teraz, kiedy już wiem, że się całowaliście tylko z tej zemsty, to ci powiem. Ale najpierw chcę coś wiedzieć. Na pewno nie jesteście razem? Z Kasem? - kiwnęłam - Kochasz Lysia? - znowu potaknęłam - Dobrze. Więc skoro według ciebie mu na tobie nie zależy, to jak wyjaśnisz fakt, że wczoraj, kiedy przyjechałam z Leosiem do domu, zastałam go siedzącego na kanapie w salonie i płaczącego? Gdyby niczego poważnego do ciebie nie czuł, to by chyba nie ryczał jak baba z tego powodu, nie? Patrzyłam na nią najpierw z niedowierzaniem, potem ze zdumieniem, a potem radością. Nic: Rozalia... Poważnie? Mówisz serio? - zapytałam zaskoczona Roz: No oczywiście. Daj mu czas, potem spojrzy na tę sprawę inaczej. Zrozumie. - uśmiechnęła się Nie wytrzymałam i uściskałam ją mocno. Byłam przeszczęśliwa, a to było dziwne. Cieszyłam się, że Lys płakał. To ma sens? No chyba nie... Nieważne. Nic: Dzięki. Poprawiłaś mi doskonale humor. Nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać. Mam teraz nadzieję, że może Lys w końcu mnie wysłucha. - uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie - Właśnie. Zmieniając temat, jak twój wyjazd z Leo? Roz: Dobrze, że pytasz. Było wspaniale. Leoś zabrał mnie do SPA. - uradowała się - Może się wydawać, że to głupie, ale nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to było cudowne. Codziennie masaże, pilingi. A najlepsze były wspólne kąpiele w jacuzzi, grota solna... - rozmarzyła się - No i oczywiście sauna. - uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko - Wiesz, o co chodzi. Sauna. Razem. - powtórzyła dobitnie, na co się zaśmiałam Nic: Wiem, Roza, wiem. A nawet to sobie wyobrażam. - zachichotałam - Ale jednak ci się nie oświadczył? - zapytałam, a ona westchnęła Roz: Niestety, nie... Ale wiesz co? To wcale nie było konieczne. I bez tego świetnie spędziłam czas. Nigdy bym się czegoś takiego po nim nie spodziewała. Leoś zabierze mnie do SPA? W życiu. A jednak. To było coś pięknego. Nic: Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiłaś. - odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę i wpatrzyłam się w jakiś punkt na drzewie; Ile bym dała za to, by Lys zabrał mnie w takie miejsce... Ale to działo się tylko w mojej wyobraźni i nie mogłam nic w tej sprawie zrobić. Tak jak mówiła Rozalia, muszę dać mu trochę czasu, a dopiero potem próbować mu wytłumaczyć, co się wtedy stało. *** Lekcje minęły mi "jako tako". Niby nie dostałam żadnej pały, ani uwagi, ale za to było nudno jak cholera i na dodatek cały dzień dobijał mnie widok smutnego Lysandra, choć doskonale wiedziałam, że próbował to ukryć. Nie raz miałam ochotę podejść i spróbować z nim pogadać, ale za każdym razem przypominałam słowa Rozy: "Daj mu czas, potem spojrzy na tę sprawę inaczej. Zrozumie.", co powstrzymywało mnie przed podjęciem kolejnego, zapewne głupiego i nie dającego żadnych rezultatów, kroku. Poza tym, widząc na każdej przerwie, lekcji, i w każdych innych momentach, wściekłą i groźną minę Amber, miałam prawo się załamać. Szczególnie, że po zajęciach, gdy wychodziłam już z klasy, przeszła koło mnie i szepnęła: "Zemsta będzie słodka.". Nie miałam pojęcia, co ona znowu wymyśliła. Postanowiłam, że nie będę się tym przejmować. Tak też zrobiłam. Pomyślałam, że dzisiaj przejdę się skrótem, za miejskim stadionem. To była krótsza droga do domu, ale wymagała trochę wysiłku przy przełażeniu przez murek trybun. Pożegnałam się z dziewczynami i wyszłam poza teren szkolny. Dobrze, że nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Powiedziałam Kim, Vili i Irys, że założyłam się z Kastielem, że nie odważy się mnie pocałować przy wszystkich znajomych. To nie było zbyt kreatywne, czy pomysłowe, ale było pierwszą myślą, jaka tylko wpadła mi do głowy. Całe szczęście, uwierzyły mi, choć widziałam, że Kim nie jest za bardzo przekonana. Chyba wyczuła, że coś kręcę, ale nie dopytywała się o co naprawdę chodziło, za co byłam jej wdzięczna. Rozmyślałam tak o całej sytuacji, w której się teraz znalazłam, aż mi coś nie przerwało. ...: To była twoja zemsta? Zabawne. Rzuciłaś się na Kastunia jak wilk na jagnię, a śliniłaś się przy tym jak nigdy. - tym "czymś" była oczywiście Amber Zdziwiłam się, że ją widzę. Co ona za mną chodzi? Odpowiedziałam jej po chwili namysłu. Nic: No nie mogę. Dziewczyno, czy do ciebie nic nie dociera? Uganiasz się za facetem od nie wiem jakiego czasu, a ja mogę go mieć ot tak. Naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz? Być może ten pomysł nie był zbyt dobry. Ona poważnie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, że ją poniżyłam. Chociaż, chwila. W szkole płakała, gdy zobaczyła całą tą sytuację. Czyli… Że teraz udaje? Ale skoro udaje, to… Amb: Zaraz ty zrozumiesz, że ze mną się nie zadziera. Odechce ci się takich durnych zagrywek. W tym momencie usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Odwróciłam się, i co zobaczyłam? Li i Charlotte. Zostałam „otoczona” prze Świętą Trójcę. Zaraz, jaki to ma sens? Nic: Wybacz Amber, ale nie mam czasu, ani ochoty, żeby dalej z tobą rozmawiać. Spieszę się. – powiedziałam wymijająco i chciałam ją ominąć, ale zatrzymała mnie, kładąc swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu – Puść mnie. – warknęłam Amb: Chyba nie myślałaś, że ujdzie ci to płazem, co? – teraz ścisnęła mnie za rękę – Jak myślisz, jakie są szanse walki trzy na jedną, co? – nie kapowałam Nic: O co ci cho… - nie dokończyłam, bowiem zostałam z całej siły uderzona w twarz, a potem w brzuch; Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, a po chwili leżałam na ziemi i czułam, jak mnie kopią. Nie zdążyłam wstać, zareagować i je powstrzymać, bo w tej właśnie chwili straciłam przytomność… Obudziłam się z okropnym bólem głowy. Uniosłam po chwili powieki, by po chwili je znów zamknąć. Światło było tak jasne, że raziło mnie. Chciałam się podnieść, ale nie miałam siły. Zaraz jednak z powrotem otworzyłam oczy. Białe ściany, stare, zniszczone szafki przy kilku łóżkach, jakieś stołki. Chwila.. Gdzie ja jestem? ...: Nic! Obudziłaś się! W końcu! Skarbie, jak się czujesz? - podbiegła do mnie Titi z ogromnym bananem na ustach Jakiś czas nic nie mówiłam, bo nie wiedziałam, co jest grane? Titi: Ej, straciłaś głos, czy co? Powiedz coś, słyszysz? Nic: Słyszę. - rzekłam ochryple - Gdzie ja jestem? To szpital? - moje cenne spostrzeżenia po przeanalizowaniu faktów Titi: Tak. Jesteś w szpitalu. Boli cię coś? - zapytała zatroskana Chwyciłam się za głowę. Nic: Łeb mi pęka. - zmarszczyłam nos - Jak się tu znalazłam? To znaczy, kto zadzwonił po lekarza? Zauważyłam, jak jej twarz tężeje. Titi: Zapomniałabym. Ktoś chciał się z tobą zobaczyć. Powiedziałam, że jak się obudzisz, to zawołam go. Tak więc idę. - zmieniła temat, ale widziałam, ze po moim pytaniu była wyraźnie rozdrażniona W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że "on" to Kastiel. Jaki inny chłopak przyszedłby mnie zobaczyć? No chyba że Nataniel chce mnie przeprosić za Amber. I za to, co mi zrobiła. Zerknęłam w stronę drzwi i oniemiałam. Za nimi stał Lysander, a właśnie w tej chwili przez nie przechodził. Na korytarzy widziałam ciocię, pewnie nie chciała nam przeszkadzać. Chłopak podszedł do mojego łóżka i usiadł na stołku znajdującym się obok. Z jego wyrazu twarzy zdołałam wywnioskować, że bynajmniej nie przyszedł tutaj się ze mną pogodzić. I to właśnie bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Nic: Cześć, Lys. Miło, że przyszedłeś. - oznajmiłam cicho Lys: Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - powiedział stanowczo; Zamarłam. - Przyszedłem, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. Dowiedzieć się, dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Nic: O czym ty mówisz? - nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, nawet nie podejrzewałam, o co mu chodzi Lys: Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka podła i zawistna. Jak mogłaś udawać taką miłą i sympatyczną, kiedy w rzeczywistości jesteś wyrachowaną damulką? Rozszerzyłam oczy. Lys: Najpierw mnie zdradzasz, okłamujesz - to już wiem. Czy to, co zrobiłaś w poniedziałek w szkole... - zamilkł - Jesteś z Kastielem? - zapytał nagle Nic: Nie. Nie jestem, nie kocham go. - odparłam cicho Chłopak zaśmiał się nienaturalnie. Lys: Czyli, że nim także się bawisz? Drugi, a właściwie trzeci z kolei. Zastanawiam się, kto będzie następny? Nataniel? - spojrzał na mnie z kpiną Teraz wkopałam się jeszcze bardziej... Lysander zrozumiał to najwidoczniej tak, że całowałam się z Kasem, bo znów chcę się zabawić i go wykorzystać. Musiałam się jakoś bronić, powiedzieć coś, co by mnie uniewinniało, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co. Nic: Lysander, to nie tak. Z Kastielem... Chciałam się odegrać na Amber. Dlatego poprosiłam go, żebyśmy udawali, to wszystko. Miałam się jej zrewanżować, ja go nie wykorzystałam. - rzekłam - I ciebie też nie. - dodałam cicho Jakiś czas nic nie odpowiadał, jakby namyślał się, co by powiedzieć. Lys: Naprawdę? - spojrzałam na niego z nadzieją, w końcu mi uwierzył! - Naprawdę chciałaś się odpłacić? Za co?! Nie mogę zrozumieć, że pobiłaś ją z jakiejś chorej zemsty! - wzburzył się Nic: Ale to ni... Zaraz, jakie: pobiłaś ją? Zrobiłam głupkowatą minę. "Pobiłaś ją"? Co to ma znaczyć? Lys: Ach, więc teraz będziesz udawała, że nic nie zrobiłaś, tak? - nic nie odpowiedziałam - O ile pamiętam, tyle razy mnie prosiłaś o szansę na wytłumaczenie, a teraz, kiedy ci ją daję, nie odzywasz się. Nie chcesz się usprawiedliwić? Przez moment przetwarzałam jego słowa, by w nareszcie odpowiedzieć. Nic: Możesz mi opowiedzieć to, co ona nagadała? Lys: Jakbyś sama nie wiedziała. Dobra, odświeżę ci pamięć, bo może już zapomniałaś. Otóż, kiedy wracałaś ze szkoły, spotkałaś przy boisku Amber. Zaczęłaś ją wyzywać. A potem, bez jakiegokolwiek powodu, rzuciłaś się na nią. Kopałaś ją po brzuchu, plecach, ale nie spodziewałaś się jednego. Że Li i Charlotte też tam będą, prawda? Odciągnęły cię od niej, a ty im się wyrywałaś i później uderzyłaś także Li. A ona w swojej obronie kopnęła kilka razy ciebie, dlatego leżysz w szpitalu. Już pamiętasz? - zapytał z gniewem wymalowanym na twarzy Zaniemówiłam. Przecież to było zupełnie na odwrót. To one mnie zaatakowały, to one rozpoczęły bójkę, to one! Lys: I przez ciebie Amber leży teraz na OIOMie, ledwo przytomna. Właściwie to teraz jest nieprzytomna, bo leży w śpiączce. Całe szczęście, że zdołała wczoraj jakoś złożyć zeznania, póki była jeszcze świadoma. Jesteś z siebie zadowolona? - syknął Patrzyłam jak zaczarowana. Co one wymyśliły? Cholera, przecież ja nawet jej nie dotknęłam! Te trzy żmije wszystko ukartowały, poszły za mną i mnie tam zaskoczyły. Tylko o co chodzi z tym pobiciem Amber? Ja nie uderzyłam jej ani razu, więc jak to możliwe, że jest w szpitalu? I w dodatku na OIOMie? Nic: Ale ja nic jej nie zrobiłam, przysięgam. To Amber mnie tam zaczepiła, przyszły te dwie, a ona mnie uderzyła, zaczęły mnie kopać. - broniłam się - Lys, ja cię kocham. Wtedy... To nie było tak, jak ona ci powiedziała. Nic między mną a Shonem nie zaszło. - chłopak jakby nie zwracał uwagi na to, że coś mówię, tylko zwyczajnie wstał i podszedł do drzwi Z moich oczu poleciały pierwsze tego dnia łzy. Nic: Lysander... - jęknęłam Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w moją stronę. Wiedziałam, co chcę mu powiedzieć. Bez względu na to, czy uzna mnie za idiotkę, czy nie, powiem to. Nic: Kocham cię. I bez względu na to, co się kiedykolwiek stanie... ja zawsze będę cię kochać. - spojrzałam mu w oczy, po czym odwróciłam się plecami do wejścia; Nie mogłam już dłużej patrzeć w jego chłodną, obojętną twarz. Czułam, że nie wyszedł. Stał i patrzył na mnie. Zaraz jednak uznałam, że opuścił pokój, wnioskując po dźwięku zasuwanych drzwi. Ale przed tym, usłyszałam jeszcze, choć nie jestem do końca pewna, ciche słowa: "Ja też cię kocham". Odwróciłam się nagle, ale jego już tam nie było... *** Po opowiedzeniu Titi wczorajszej sytuacji, poczułam się znacznie lepiej. A to dlatego, że powiedziała mi, że wierzy w to, co mówię. Przynajmniej w niej miałam swojego sprzymierzeńca. Po wypytaniu się jej o wersję Amber, miałam ochotę wstać z tego łóżka, pójść do tej jędzy i dołożyć jej tak, że już i nawet na tym OIOMie by jej nie pomogli. Ona powinna iść do psychiatryka, żaden normalny człowiek nie zmyśla takich rzeczy. Że ją śledziłam, kiedy nie było żadnych świadków, pobiłam do nieprzytomności, a jedyne, co ją uratowało, to zjawienie się jej obstawy. Dodatkowo, w ataku szału, miałam również rzucić się na Li, a ta razem z Charlotte, broniąc się, skopały mnie. Przecież w żadnym z tych słów nie było prawdy. Okej, ktoś naprawdę skatował Amber, ale ja jej nie tknęłam. A ona zrzuciła wszystko na mnie. Prawda była taka, że to one trzy mnie zaatakowały, a ja nawet nie miałam jak się obronić. Wieczorem mieli się zjawić policjanci, by spisać ode mnie zeznania. To było dobijające. Mogłam pójść do poprawczaka za coś, czego nie zrobiłam. Mam nadzieję, że Amber zmądrzeje i powie prawdę, albo chociaż znajdą jakiegoś świadka, jakiś dowód, który by mnie uniewinnił. *** Podczas tych pięciu dni, podczas których pozostałam na obserwacji, miałam wielu gości. Dwa razy przyszli do mnie bliźniacy, raz był Kastiel. Sporą grupką przyszły dziewczyny, czyli Viola, Kim, Irys, Rozalia, i - o dziwo - przyszła też Klementyna. Na początku nie miałam pojęcia, po kiego. Ja nie lubiłam jej, ona nie lubiła mnie, bo miałam na pieńku z jej "przywódczynią", ale potem się domyśliłam. Przyszła na tak zwane zwiady. Cały czas siedziała cicho i się nie odzywała, a na jej twarzy cały czas widniał kpiący uśmieszek. Najgorsze jednak to jeszcze nie było. W któryś z pierwszych dni, miałam "przyjemność" spotkać się z Natanielem. I to spotkanie ani trochę mnie nie pocieszyło. Od momentu, gdy tylko wszedł do sali, patrzył na mnie krzywym wzrokiem, a po dość burzliwej wymianie zdań, można powiedzieć, że mnie zwyzywał. Oskarżył, że skatowałam jego siostrę, że jestem potworem, a przeze mnie Amber może umrzeć. Że w życiu nie miał do czynienia z tak podłym człowiekiem, a nawet Kastiel nie jest przez niego tak bardzo znienawidzony, jak ja. Nazwał mnie "bezuczuciową, obojętną dziewuchą", a potem wyszedł, nie słuchając moich słów i tłumaczeń, że to Amber wszystko uknuła, a ja nie miałam nic wspólnego z tym, co jej się stało. Roza odwiedzała mnie w sumie codziennie, oprócz ostatniego dnia, kiedy miałam wyjść ze szpitala - czyli czwartku. A Lys... Lys nie był ani razu. Od tamtego dnia, nie przyszedł w ogóle. Tak za nim tęskniłam... Policjanci oczywiście, jak mieli przyjść, tak przyszli. Już kilka dnie temu wypytali mnie o całe zdarzenie, spisali zeznania i znali już moją wersję. Choć nie myślę, by w nią choćby trochę uwierzyli. O dwunastej do mojej sali wszedł lekarz. Musiał przeprowadzić ze mną ostateczny wywiad, sprawdzić, czy już wszystko w porządku i ogólnie ogarnąć mój końcowy stan. Po zbadaniu mnie i takich tam, z uśmiechem powiedział do mnie: Lek: Powinnaś się cieszyć. Wszystko w porządku, nie ma żadnych powikłań. Krwotok, który przeszłaś, wyniszczył organizm i przez jakiś czas możesz jeszcze czuć się niewyraźnie, ale poza tym wszystko dobrze. Jeśli będziesz zażywała tabletki, które ci wypisałem i nie będziesz o nich zapominała, nie powinnaś się męczyć z jakimikolwiek bólami. Nic: Dziękuję, panie doktorze. Oczywiście, będę je brała. Na pewno nie zapomnę, a nawet jakby co, to moja ciocia mnie dopilnuje. - odparłam uśmiechnięta, na co lekarz się zaśmiał Lek: To bardzo mnie to cieszy. - odparł rozbawiony - O wilku mowa. Odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam zmierzającą ku mnie Titi. Kiedy zrównała się ze mną, lekarz postanowił najwyraźniej porozmawiać z nią. Lek: Właśnie wypisywałem Pani siostrzenicę. Jej stan jest bardzo dobry. Proszę pilnować zażywania lekarstw, a póki co, powinna być stosowana dieta, by układ pokarmowy miał czas na unormowanie po wszelkich kroplówkach. Właściwie to nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. - rzekł, a kiedy odeszłam, mruknął - No chyba że chodzi o poważne sprawy. Dziewięć cyferek może? - uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko Nie no, kolejny? Mam dość jej jednego kochasia, a teraz następny? I to jeszcze lekarz... Rozumiem, że Titi może się podobać, ale bez przesady. Ten facet jest w pracy, a flirtuje z ciotkami swoich pacjentek. Przecież to żaden szpital, tylko jakieś przedszkole! Titi: Pana powinien interesować stan pańskich pacjentów, a nie jakieś durne gierki. Proszę zająć się swoimi sprawami, dobrze? - odwróciła się, wzięła z mojej szafki wypis, i wyszłyśmy razem z budynku W pewnym momencie kobieta zatrzymała się. Titi: Nicola, - zaczęła, a ja również stanęłam - wiesz, że jeżeli ta dziewczyna nie zmieni swoich zeznań, to będziesz miała sprawę w sądzie? Nic: Titi, proszę, nie dobijaj mnie. - powiedziałam cicho i smutno Titi: W domu coś wymyślimy. Zastanowimy się, co możemy zrobić. Nie możesz odpowiedzieć za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś. Bo na pewno to nie ty to wszystko zainicjowałaś, prawda? - zapytała wątpliwie Nic: Proszę cię, ty chyba nie myślisz, że to moja wina... Serio uważasz, że mogłabym być tak podła, że pobiłabym jakąś dziewczynę? Z jakiego powodu miałabym to zrobić? - teraz i ona we mnie zwątpiła Titi: Przepraszam, ja... wiem, że to nie ty... Chodźmy już. - skierowała się do samochodu *** Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu, poszłam się ogarnąć. Wzięłam porządną kąpiel, w jej trakcie napisałam kilku osobom, że żyję i jestem w domu. W końcu wiedzieli, że wylądowałam w szpitalu, nie było mnie w szkole cały tydzień, więc musieli to zauważyć. Roza dostała oczywiście najdłuższego esa, a po chwili dostałam odpowiedź, że do mnie przyjdzie zobaczyć, jak się mam. Umyłam włosy, ubrałam się w czyste ciuchy i zeszłam na dół z zamiarem zjedzenia czegoś pysznego. Nic z moich postanowień, bo właśnie zobaczyłam stojącą przy kuchence ciocię i przypomniała mi się moja dieta. Podeszłam bliżej. Zupa marchewkowa. Fujjj!!! ***Rozalia*** Byłam akurat u Leo, kiedy dostałam wiadomość od Nicoli. Musiałam zobaczyć jak się czuje, sprawdzić, czy wszystko już w porządku. I wymyślić coś na Amber, to było oczywiste. Leo pojechał na wezwanie do swojego sklepu, bo dostał cynk od swojej nowej, beznadziejnej zresztą pracownicy, że nie wie jak odczepić czipy, czy też jak kto woli klipsy, od ubrań. Ja nie wiem, jak można być aż tak tępym? Lysander siedział na kanapie i właśnie oglądał jakiś durnowaty program. No nic, trzeba coś zrobić z tą sytuacją między nimi. Muszę im pomóc, bo inaczej wszystko to się rozwali. Roz: Lysiu, wychodzę! - krzyknęłam, by usłyszał Lys? Już? Tak szybko? - zapytał nieobecnym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora Roz: Idę się z kimś zobaczyć, więc zaraz muszę być na miejscu. Lys: Yhm. Miłego spotkania. - mruknął, nadal oglądając ten żałosny kanał Roz: Przestań wreszcie gapić się w to głupie pudło i wstawaj, ubieraj się! - weszłam do salonu Lys: Ja? Ubierać się? - zapytał głupio - Po co? Roz: Jak to po co? Idziesz ze mną. - odparłam spokojnie Lys: Ale... Roz: Żadnych ale. Szybciej, nie mam całego dnie. - zamarudziłam, a on posłusznie zaczął nakładać kurtkę; Jakby się bał, że się się wkurzę i zrobię aferę. Kiedy założył już i buty, zapytał: Lys: Gdzie mam z tobą iść? - widziałam niechęć w jego oczach Roz: Idziemy do Nicoli. - odpowiedziałam mu Spojrzał na mnie groźnie. Lys: Nigdzie nie idę. A już na pewno nie do niej. - warknął Roz: Owszem, pójdziesz. - powiedziałam opanowana Chwyciłam go za fraki, i wyciągnęłam na dwór. Dobrze, że się nie stawiał, bo szczerze mówiąc, to nie miałam z nim zbyt wielkich szans. Zamknęłam drzwi, a potem znów go wzięłam, i ruszyłam, ciągnąc go za sobą. Lys: Ej! Dobra, pójdę, ale puść mnie. Wszyscy się na nas gapią. - marudził Roz: A będziesz grzecznie za mną szedł i nie spróbujesz uciekać? - zmarszczyłam brwi, robiąc wrogą minę Lys: Dobra, dobra, w porządku. Tylko nie rozumiem, po co mam ją widzieć. Natychmiast zareagowałam. Roz: Jak to? Nie wiesz, dlaczego tam idziesz? - nie odpowiedział - Choćby po to, żeby ją wysłuchać i powiedzieć, że ją kochasz. Lys: Ale to... Roz: Żadnych ale! - krzyknęłam i znów pociągnęłam go za kurtkę, a widząc jego sprzeciw, dodałam - Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Dokładnie wiesz, że ze mną nie wygrasz, więc się nie kłóć. I tak nic ci to nie da. - westchnął Dotarliśmy pod jej drzwi po kilku minutach drogi. Podeszłam do wejścia i zapukałam, a Lys stał obok mnie. Był wyraźnie podenerwowany, pewnie wizytą u Nicoli. Po chwili otworzyła nam ciocia dziewczyny, która powitała nas szerokim uśmiechem, a gestem ręki zaprosiła do środka. Titi: Dobrze, że jesteście. Ja się zbieram na spotkanie, a wy idźcie do Nicoli. Jest na górze, możliwe, że śpi, bo była strasznie zmęczona pobytem w szpitalu. I jeszcze to fałszywe oskarżenie... - pokręciła głową Zauważyłam, jak twarz Lysandra tężeje, ale zaraz posłałam kobiecie uśmiech i powędrowałam w stronę schodów, a za sobą usłyszałam także jego kroki. Weszłam na górę i stanęłam w progu jej pokoju. Chłopak zatrzymał się jeszcze na stopniach, jakby bał się wejść wyżej. Pewnie denerwował się rozmową z Nic. Zastukałam w drzwi. Dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku ze zdjęciem w ręku, w które była wpatrzona, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok w moją stronę. Nic: Roza? Miło, że jesteś. - uśmiechnęła się blado Roz: Co robisz? - zapytałam cicho Westchnęła. Nic: Oglądam nasze zdjęcia. - popatrzyła na fotografię, a w jej oczach była tęsknota - Moje i Lysandra. - dodała; popatrzyłam na nią ze współczuciem. - Tak strasznie mi go brakuje... Roza... Roz: Wiem, kochanie. Wiem. - zerknęła na mnie - Przyprowadziłam do ciebie jeszcze jednego gościa. ***Nicola*** W tym momencie, doznałam prawdziwego szoku. W drzwiach, tuż obok Rozalii, stanął Lysander. Zamknęłam oczy i otworzyłam je jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, czy mi się nie śni. Nie śnił się. Stał tam na prawdę. Roz: Ja... Muszę do łazienki. Zejdę na dół. - wymigała się i już jej nie było; Nie chciała nam pewnie przeszkadzać Wstałam z łóżka, ale nie wiedziałam, co dalej. Nic: Dlaczego przyszedłeś? - zapytałam cicho; Czy słyszał, jak mówiłam, że za nim tęsknię? Lys: Rozalia mi kazała. - to zabolało; I to bardzo. - Wiedziałaś, że przyjdę? Dlatego odstawiłaś tę szopkę? Myślałaś, ze się nabiorę, tak? Czy... Czy on myślał, że wiedziałam? Że... To było podłe. Nie chciałam dalej tego słuchać. Nie chciałam go widzieć. To nie był już mój Lysander. To zupełnie inny facet, a ja nie chciałam wysłuchiwać takich durnych, bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. Miałam dość. Zdecydowanie. Coś we mnie pękło. Jak mogłam wysłuchiwać tego wszystkiego z ust kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kocham? Słowa, które zaraz wymówiłam, nie chciały przejść mi przez gardło, ale jednak się udało. Nic: Wynoś się z tego domu. Nigdy więcej tu nie przychodź. Nie chcę słuchać takich uwag, nie chcę. Wyjdź i nie wracaj. A kiedy zrozumiesz, że nie jestem taka, jak myślisz, że te wszystkie słowa, którymi mnie skrzywdziłeś, są wyssane z palca... Niech wyrzuty sumienia dręczą cię dzień i noc. Żyj z myślą, że dzięki tobie... Straciłam wiarę. Wiarę w miłość. Bo ja cię kochałam. - w moich oczach zakręciły się łzy, ale żadnej nie pozwoliłam wypłynąć - Wyjdź. Masz pięć sekund, by opuścić mój dom. - powiedziałam oschle, ale też smutno; Nie chciałam dłużej uczestniczyć w takiej bezsensownej zabawia. Nie chciałam latać za nim jak jakaś idiotka i przepraszać. Za coś, czego nie zrobiłam. Teraz postanowiłam: to definitywny koniec. Dla nas nie ma nadziei, nie ma przyszłości. Nas już nie ma, nie będzie. Nigdy nie będzie...